


Partners in crime

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативно-историческая Англия, начало XX века. В Лондоне действует подпольная революционная группа, и Шерлоку Холмсу предстоит разобраться, в чем состоят истинные цели ее главаря. А также выяснить, кто стоит за серией громких покушений, побегать по крышам и попасть в действительно плохую компанию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** АУ (альтернативная история кон.XIX – нач. XX века), ООС  
>  **Примечание:** на момент начала повествования Шерлоку Холмсу около двадцати лет, Джиму Мориарти - около двадцати двух  
>  **Дисклеймер:** все права принадлежат законным правообладателям

**Предисловие**

Начало утренней смены в управлении выдалось для инспектора Грегори Лестрейда весьма бурным. Стоило только массивным настенным часам побить семь, как в его кабинет стремительно ворвался мистер Холмс-младший.

\- Шерлок, - Грегори вяло улыбнулся. – Рад тебя видеть.

\- Нет нужды изображать любезность, я прекрасно знаю, что ты вторую ночь на дежурстве, - тот небрежно отмахнулся.

\- Откуда ты… Впрочем, неважно, проходи. Хочешь кофе? – Лестрейд постепенно приучал себя не удивляться необыкновенной прозорливости Холмса.

\- Нет времени. Расскажи, что вы раскопали по тем самоубийцам, - не дожидаясь приглашения, Шерлок присел на стул.

\- Немного, - признал инспектор. – На первый взгляд, между потерпевшими нет никакой связи – разные семьи, разное материальное положение, разное… _Все_ разное, Шерлок. Кроме одного: они все посещали один и тот же клуб.

\- Клуб? – переспросил Холмс.

\- Гадательный салон мадам Ирэн, - Лестрейд поморщился. – Очередное популярное заведение для мрачно настроенной молодежи. Ты наверняка видел их рекламу, часто мелькает на страницах бульварных газетенок. Совсем стыд потеряли! А я всегда говорил, эта новомодная свобода печати не закончится ничем хорошим…

\- Я не читаю газеты, особенно подобного содержания, - сухо ответил Холмс. – Так что это за место?

\- Прости, я забыл, - в голосе инспектора звучала легкая ирония. - Ходит слух, что это не просто клуб любителей всяческой мистической дребедени. Это нечто вроде клуба самоубийц – во Франции пару лет назад такое было в моде. Никакой уголовной ответственности учредителям не полагается – в подобных клубах все максимально анонимно, потому ничего нельзя доказать, даже доведение до самоубийства им не вменишь. И… - он замялся. – Если начистоту, я не очень понимаю, почему тебя так сильно волнует это дело. Экзальтированные подростки прыгают с крыш. Это обычная, извини за цинизм, вещь для нашего времени.

\- Сначала мне тоже казалось, что дело не стоит внимания, - по отсутствующим глазам Шерлока было очевидно, что мысленно он уже не здесь. - Но потом… О, потом это стало гораздо интереснее. Спрыгнувших было пятеро – трое девушек и двое юношей, чрезвычайно похожих между собой. Высокие, хрупкое телосложение, кудрявые темные волосы… Это не может быть совпадением, инспектор.

\- Что-то похожее на ритуальные убийства? – Грегори лениво разминал затекшие плечи. – В принципе, не исключаю такой вариант, но доказать это будет…

\- Неправильно. Кто-то хочет, чтобы это было похоже на ритуальные убийства, - перебил Шерлок. – Кто-то, кто желает скрыть за этим нечто большее. Пока не могу сказать, что именно, но это должно быть интересно, чрезвычайно интересно…

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Шерлок, - Лестрейд бросил на Холмса снисходительный взгляд. – Я очень ценю твой гений и безмерно уважаю мистера Майкрофта Холмса, который весьма снисходителен к твоему участию в делах нашего участка, но все же это выходит за рамки…

Последнюю фразу Грегори произнес уже в спину Шерлоку: тот, не прощаясь, вскочил с кресла и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет инспектора.

\- Ненормальный, - в голосе Лестрейда смешались осуждение и восторг. От привычной утренней сонливости чудесным образом не осталось и следа. 

***  
Джим Мориарти испытывал слабость к проверенным старым истинам, по обыкновению привнося в них свое понимание сути вещей, весьма нестандартное. Скажем, он искренне поддерживал расхожее мнение, что владеющий информацией владеет миром. Однако, поскольку мир был не настолько велик, чтобы делить его еще с кем-то, Джим выдавал информацию лишь проверенным людям, причем редко, неохотно и малыми порциями. И только если его как следует об этом просили.

\- Джим, тебе не кажется, что ты немного переиграл? – с нажимом спросила Ирэн Адлер. – Эти самоубийства привлекли слишком много внимания, про них даже в «Таймс» написали.

\- Нет, не кажется, - Мориарти покачал головой. – Все идет по плану, и я действую в наших общих интересах. Нам нужны люди, Ирэн, - заложив руки за спину, он лениво прохаживался по темной комнате с низким потолком и шелковыми обоями вишневого цвета. - Люди, готовые пойти за нас на все.

\- Оставь эти красивые пафосные фразы для общих собраний, - Адлер усмехнулась. – Мне ты можешь сказать правду.

Выдержав паузу, Джим продолжил:  
\- Самоубийства, о которых все сейчас кричат, свяжут наши пятерки (2) крепче любых клятв и обещаний. К тому же мы отвлечем чрезмерно любопытную общественность от наших настоящих дел. В случае же неприятностей вы с Мораном снова изобразите идеальную супружескую пару владельцев гадательного салона. Все чисто, списков клиентов у нас нет, полиция не подкопается.

– А что, если кто-то из пятерок проговорится? – не отставала Ирэн.

\- После того, что случилось – исключено, - Джим тонко улыбнулся. – Все выжившие присутствовали и активно поддержали решение устроить испытание тем пятерым неудачникам. И никто, поверь мне, никто не захочет за это отвечать. Они рады, что жребий пал не них, и готовы сделать все, что им скажут. Но с приказами мы пока повременим, нам нужно подготовиться. А прессе… Прессе требуется время, чтобы как следует посмаковать тему ритуальных убийств и прочие бредовые теории.

\- Ладно, поверю тебе. В очередной раз, - Ирэн улыбнулась в ответ и добавила чуть тише:  
\- Если когда-нибудь у нас выйдет все то, что ты задумал… Я назову тебя гением, клянусь.

Джим ничего не ответил. Он никогда не сомневался в своей исключительной гениальности.

(1) Закадычные друзья, вечно влипающие в истории

(2) Одна из традиций революционных организаций – делить своих участников на т.н. «пятерки» - группы по пять человек. Для того, чтобы преданность делу в пятерке была надежнее, руководитель часто вынуждал участников наблюдать/совершать коллективное преступление.

 

**Глава первая. Гадательный салон мадам Ирэн**

_Две недели спустя_

Кабинет Майкрофта Холмса был весьма аскетичен для чиновника столь высокого ранга. Светло-ореховые стены, наполовину обитые деревом, массивный стол, высокий книжный шкаф, пара жестких стульев с широкими спинками – вот и вся нехитрая обстановка. Позолоченный барометр с тонкими стрелками был, пожалуй, единственным украшением начальственного кабинета. 

Впрочем, не единственным.

На идеально чистом столе стояла небольшая сфера, наполненная серебристо-серой жидкостью. Внутри нее был заключен причудливый часовой механизм: бронзовые шестеренки – три крупных и две помельче - находились в беспрестанном движении, отнюдь не хаотичном. Раз в час они меняли направление, крутясь по часовой стрелке, или наоборот. 

\- Часовой механизм, который не показывает время, - насмешливо заметил Шерлок. - Эталон бесполезной вещи.

\- Это подарок, - холодно отозвался Майкрофт: едкие комментарии младшего брата привычно вызывали смутное раздражение. 

Старший Холмс стоял у окна, повернувшись к Шерлоку спиной, и напряженно разглядывал висевший в воздухе воздушный шар. Судя по темно-синему цвету, он принадлежал полиции: новая мода следить за порядком на улице с высоты быстро распространилась по участкам. Но кто может знать наверняка, особенно в такое непростое время, кто на самом деле скрывается внутри шара: полицейские или те, за кем они охотятся? Майкрофт на мгновение представил, что бы случилось, если бы преступники и в самом деле захватили полицейский воздушный шар, и незаметно поморщился: картина выходила чрезвычайно неприятной.

«Слишком устал, - старший Холмс устало потер виски, вполне сознавая, что эта слабость не укроется от острого глаза брата. – Становлюсь чрезмерно подозрительным».

\- Я знаю, что это подарок, - отозвался Шерлок. – Ты получил его от своего информатора из полиции. К слову, тебе бы стоило больше отдыхать.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил: времени на отдых в ближайшие недели не предвиделось.

\- Не ожидал, что ты придешь, - он, наконец, отвернулся от окна и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. 

\- Как я мог тебе отказать? Ты прислал за мной свою карету, - тот спокойно встретил это острый взгляд. – Миссис Хадсон был в восторге. Такая роскошь.

\- Если бы ты не явился сейчас, я бы прислал за тобой роту солдат на дирижаблях, - произнес Майкрофт без тени улыбки. - Ты нужен нам. Действительно нужен, иначе бы я не стал просить. 

Услышав эту просьбу, Шерлок мгновенно напрягся: его жесты стали еще более резкими и угловатыми, а фразы - отрывистыми.

\- Увы. Меня мало интересуют ваши дела. И без этого имею, чем себя занять, - он независимо сложил руки на груди крестом.

\- Не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях занять себя, но это не наши дела, это общие дела! - неожиданно яростно воскликнул Майкрофт. – Как ты можешь этого не… Впрочем, - его пыл утих так же резко, как и вспыхнул, - ты же не читаешь газет?

\- Последнее время – нет, - коротко ответил Шерлок.

\- Последнее время – это сколько? – в голосе Майкрофта звучало еле сдерживаемое негодование. - Пара месяцев? Год?

\- Давай перейдем к делу, - холодно проговорил Шерлок.

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул:  
\- К делу, говоришь? Изволь. Ты _наверняка_ не знаешь, что за последние две недели произошло три покушения на членов министерского кабинета. Информация о двух из них просочилась в газеты, и это, как ты понимаешь, создало нам дополнительные трудности, - помолчав, он продолжил:  
\- Эти покушения совершались по похожему сценарию: молодой человек, судя по одежде, студент колледжа, подкарауливал жертву у входа в Министерство, делал выстрел и исчезал в толпе. Разумеется, никто не запомнил примет стрелка. Все трое пострадавших находятся в больнице, их жизнь вне опасности.

\- В какое время происходили покушения? – Шерлок задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола.

\- Около полудня, в перерыве между заседаниями, - ответил Майкрофт. – Это имеет значение?

\- Нет, просто это весьма дерзко – стрелять средь бела дня, - в голосе Шерлок не было ни капли осуждения. 

Майкрофт укоризненно взглянул на брата.  
\- Сегодня с утра я получил анонимную записку, - он достал из кармана аккуратно сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и прочитал:  
\- Смерть идет в гости.

Повисло молчание. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал ответа, а его младший брат тем временем стащил со стола ручку – слишком массивную для обыкновенной перьевой - и сосредоточенно вертел ее в руках.

\- Скорее всего, это блеф, - наконец проговорил Шерлок, отложив ручку и равнодушно пожав плечами. – Не будет никаких настоящих убийств. С вами просто играют те, кто считают себя революционерами. Наслышан об этой моде. Скучно. В твою ручку встроено лезвие наподобие бритвенного, не так ли? Ты перестраховщик.

\- Может быть, - согласился Майкрофт, проигнорировав замечание про ручку. – Может быть, ты и прав. Но неужели ты не понимаешь, что случится, если мы спустим это дело на тормозах? На смену клоунам придут настоящие преступники, те, кто не будет слать подобные анонимки. Те, кто сразу выстрелит без промаха. Ты представляешь, какой хаос это вызовет? Это подорвет устои общества и превратит нас во вторую Французскую Республику, - он скривился. – Безусловно, наше правительство обладает самым современным на данный момент вооружением – самовзводные винтовки, бездымный порох, паровые пушки, но все это – не панацея при внутренней угрозе.

В продолжение этого монолога Шерлок скучающе рассматривал темно-зеленые бархатные шторы, придававшие помещению приятный полумрак.

\- Проще говоря, ты хочешь, чтобы я выяснил, что стоит за этим балаганом, - протянул он. - Не думаю, что это дело стоило присланного дилижанса.

\- Не совсем, - отозвался Майкрофт. – У нас уже есть подозреваемые, которых надо тщательнейшим образом проверить. Я думал было обратиться к полиции, но… - он неловко замолчал. – Боюсь, они слишком сильно хотят закрыть это дело, а потому будут несколько пристрастны. Как бы то ни было, название «Гадательный салон мадам Ирэн» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

В глазах Шерлока блеснул огонек любопытства:  
\- Недавно встречался с Лестрейдом по их вопросу. Эти их одинаковые самоубийцы… Я знал, что за этим стоит что-то большее! – он вдруг хлопнул в ладоши.

Майкрофт поморщился от резкого звука:  
\- Ты опять лезешь в дела полиции?

\- Ты опять разрешаешь мне это, - парировал Шерлок.

\- Что поделать, у меня доброе сердце, - Майкрофт иронично ухмыльнулся и развел руками.

\- У тебя нет сердца, - насмешливо отозвался Шерлок. – У тебя суррогат.

В его словах была определенная правда. Вместо живого сердца в груди Майкрофта мерно стучал сложнейший механизм. Врожденная сердечная болезнь дала о себе знать около пяти лет назад, и старший Холмс принял решение заменить доставляющий неприятности орган. На нормальное постепенное лечение у него, как и всегда, не было времени.

Теперь подобные операции стали рядовым делом, однако в те годы механическое сердце было чрезвычайно модной технологией, все знаменитости мечтали вырезать свои живые сердца. Майкрофт был одним из первых, кто испробовал эту опасную операцию на себе. Он утверждал, что ему вовсе не беспокоит перспектива жить с куском железа в груди, однако Шерлок знал, что это далеко не так. И не упускал случая припомнить это.

Впрочем, Майкрофт давно научился пропускать самые ядовитые из колкостей мимо ушей:  
\- И что же ты думаешь об этом гадательном салоне?

\- Ничего, - ответил Шерлок. - Я не был там, как я могу что-то думать?

\- Я знаю, что ты _думаешь_ , - с нажимом произнес Майкрофт. – Поделись, будь любезен.

\- Самоубийства, о которых все кричат – фальшивка, - Шерлок говорил торопливо, в темпе собственных мыслей. - Отвлекающий маневр, манок для полиции, не более того. Скорее всего, это ваши подозрения оправданы: это небольшой террористический кружок. Ты не хуже меня знаешь эту внезапно вспыхнувшую моду на французский социализм.

\- Значит, выходит, - Майкрофт нахмурился, - что наши тугодумы на этот раз взяли верный след с самого начала?

\- Не исключаю, - не слишком охотно признал Шерлок. - Но и не подтверждаю: кто знает, сколько этих кружков действует на территории страны и кто из них стрелял в ваших министров. Необходимо проверить.

\- То есть, ты согласен? – Майкрофт вдруг улыбнулся, удовлетворенно и немного хищно.

\- Что?.. А, ну, разумеется, - лицо Шерлока вмиг стало кислым и будто обиженным. - За этим ты меня и позвал. Браво, Майкрофт. И как я сразу не догадался? Ты не мог не заметить, что внешность этих самоубийц совпадает с моей, и решил это использовать в ваших играх. Достойный ход.

\- Брось дуться, тебе понравится, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, на этот раз теплее. - О твоей безопасности позабочусь лично я и, уверяю, тебе не придется прыгать с крыши. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это вступить в этот кружок и наблюдать за происходящим. Вот приглашение, - он достал из ящика горчично-желтый картонный прямоугольник, своим видом напоминавший билет. - Действительно в эту среду.

\- Откуда оно у тебя? – Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Их распространяют в университетах, колледжах и прочих подобных местах, - проговорил Майкрофт. – Наши агенты сумели достать.

Шерлок встретил эту новость без удивления: подобным преступным организациям, судя по всему, свойственно действовать открыто и дерзко.

\- Сегодня вечером тебе доставят соответствующую одежду, - Майкрофт брезгливо посмотрел на видавшее виды пальто младшего брата. Что было надето под ним, он и представлять не хотел. - Назовешься Джеймсом Хьюстоном, студентом биологического факультета Лондонского университета. Веди себя просто, без высокомерия. Изображай удивление, полнейшую неискушенность и, бога ради, не демонстрируй всем собравшимся свои дедуктивные методы, хорошо?

\- Как скажешь, - Шерлок коротко кивнул и с легкой издевкой поинтересовался:  
\- Если ты закончил раздавать мне ценные указания, я могу идти?

\- Да, тебя отвезут домой, - Майкрофт проигнорировал насмешку. - О результатах сообщишь лично завтра вечером. И, - он снова посмотрел на потрепанное пальто младшего брата, - найди себе наконец соседа по квартире. За тобой должен кто-то приглядывать, а у меня самого на это уже не хватает сил.

Шерлок старательно пропустил последнее замечание мимо ушей.

***  
Гадательный салон мадам Ирэн располагался в не самом благополучном месте: район Уайтчепел (3), прямо за зданием Королевского Госпиталя, в подвале старинного дома. Кажется, во время одной из войн там находилось бомбоубежище. 

Вывеска салона была едва заметна, что ясно говорило: незваным гостям тут не рады, вход строго по приглашением.

По счастью, у Шерлока Холмса приглашение было. Чуть ослабив узел галстука, _\- черт возьми, чудовищно неудобно, как будто было недостаточно шерстяного жилета и пиджака_ – он постучал в черную дверь с круглым отверстием посередине. Послышался тихий шорох дамского платья, отверстие открылось, и из него высунулась тонкая рука в кружевной перчатке.

\- Ваш билет, сэр, - протянул томный женский голос.

\- Вот… Прошу вас, - Шерлок протянул билет и зачем-то добавил:  
\- Меня зовут Джеймс Хьюстон, мисс.

Раздался щелчок отпираемого замка, после чего дверь широко распахнулась. 

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Хьюстон, - на пороге стояла красивая темноволосая девушка, совсем юная, но явно старавшаяся казаться старше. Об этом буквально кричали высокая прическа, темно-алые губы, густо подведенные глаза и платье, открытое настолько, насколько позволяли самые вольные приличия последних, не самых либеральных лет.

\- Благодарю, - кивнув, Холмс переступил порог и очутился в темном коридоре. Медленно вдыхая пряный тяжелый запах духов той, что открыла дверь, он несмело спросил:  
\- Прошу прощения, как мне вас называть? Видите ли, я здесь впервые, и…

\- Можете называть меня Ирэн, - ответила та. – Или мадам Ирэн, как угодно.

\- Так вы хозяйка салона? – определенно, уместнее всего было войти в образ нелепого растяпы с самого начала.

\- Я и мой супруг, - подтвердила Ирэн. – Снимайте шляпу и проходите в гостиную, прямо по коридору и направо. Буду ждать вас там, - последнюю фразу она шепнула Шерлоку на ухо. На мгновение тот застыл от неожиданности, но затем послушно снял шляпу и пошел вперед, по кромешно темному коридору. 

Воздух по-прежнему пах духами мадам Ирэн, и от этого тяжелого аромата невыносимо кружилась голова.

(3) Уайтчепел – один из наиболее неблагополучных районов Лондона. Входит в состав Ист-Энда.


	2. Глава вторая. Чайные церемонии

В тусклом чадящем свете свечей маленькая гостиная больше напоминала подземный бункер. Шерлок непроизвольно поежился: слишком низкий потолок, темные стены, легкий сквозняк, тянущий от двери, табачный дым и тяжелый запах духов мадам Ирэн – все это крайне отрицательно влияло на способность ясно мыслить.

«Впрочем, ведь так и задумано, - сказал себе Холмс. – Эти духи явно не простые, в них наверняка подмешан легкий галлюциноген или афродизиак, а темнота и дым – приемы старые, как мир. Неинтересно». 

Как ни странно, это незамысловатое самоубеждение сработало: мысли постепенно прояснялись, головокружение ушло, и Холмс начал исподволь смотреть на собравшихся. Кроме Ирэн, в комнате присутствовало еще восемь человек, но темнота мешала как следует разглядеть их лица. Все они сидели за круглым столом наподобие тех, что обычно использовали во время сеансов столоверчения. 

Сосредоточившись, Шерлок принялся составлять мысленный портрет своих «коллег». Кроме несомненной пользы для дела, это было данью старой привычке смотреть на незнакомых людей и пытаться угадать, кто они.

_Рыжая. Сидит ближе всех к двери, закрытое платье, остриженные волосы, сигарета. Явно из эмансипированных. Идейная. Через стул от нее – студент, будущий хирург, судя по рукам. Пришел не один и, скорее всего, не по своей воле. Его спутница, вероятнее всего, учится на сестринских курсах, ухоженная, из хорошей семьи, пришла из любопытства и потащила за собой поклонника. Тот, кто сидит рядом с ней – странный тип. Не вписывается. Намного старше остальных собравшихся, не студент, скорее всего, бывший военный. Очевидно, это один из организаторов. Весь вопрос в том, осведомлены ли об этом остальные…_

\- Джеймс, прошу вас, присаживайтесь, - Ирэн гостеприимно указала на пустующее место, между рыжей эмансипанткой и студентом, и Шерлок был вынужден прервать свои измышления, не представлявшие, впрочем, особой ценности. Публика подобралась, как назло, чрезвычайно тривиальная для подобного места. Восторженные идеалистки, скучающие студентки и их поклонники – других Шерлок и не ожидал здесь встретить. До того, как собрание начнется, все они наверняка будут сидеть с напыщенным видом и изображать, будто им открыто некое тайное знание, а после станут изображать глубокое сочувствие идеям социализма.

Однако Холмс обманулся: не успел он присесть, как к нему повернулся студент. Очевидно, дама сердца не обращала на него должного внимания, и в отсутствии подходящей компании он заскучал. 

\- Джон Уотсон, – представился студент и протянул руку для пожатия.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - Шерлок вяло потряс протянутую ладонь. Он не был расположен к разговорам, однако взятая на себя роль требовала проявить должную вежливость и деликатность.

\- Простите, как ваше имя? – не отставал Уотсон.

\- Джеймс, - бросил Шерлок. – Джеймс Хьюстон.

\- Вы американец? – с искренним интересом спросил Джон.

\- Нет, - признался Шерлок. – С чего вы решили?

\- Я подумал, что фамилия... Впрочем, неважно, я рад знакомству, - помолчав, Уотсон произнес:  
\- Вы знаете, во всех этих революционных делах я полнейший новичок и не то, чтобы разделяю, будем честны…

\- Тихо вы! – рыжая девица гневно посмотрела на болтунов. – _Он_ уже идет.

\- _Он_? – недоуменно переспросил Шерлок.

\- Вы что, не знаете? - рыжая удивилась и даже будто оскорбилась. – В таком случае, смотрите внимательно, а главное, слушайте. Наш Джим – прекрасный оратор.

В этот момент из темноты коридора неслышно и весьма театрально выступил бледный темноволосый человек.

\- Вот наш Джим, - благоговейно прошептала рыжая. – Он великолепен, не так ли?

Тот, кого назвали Джимом, был одет в черный старомодный бархатный костюм. Пиджаки такого покроя – удлиненные и чуть приталенные – были в моде около трех лет назад. Шерлок припомнил это потому, что именно тогда Майкрофт обзавелся подобным предметом одежды. В модном наряде старший Холмс выглядел чрезвычайно похожим на пингвина, о чем младший брат любезно его уведомил. 

Тем необычнее было то, что Джим в нелепом наряде вовсе не выглядел глупо. Он словно сошел со страниц готических романов, которыми зачитывалась миссис Хаддсон. От скуки Холмс однажды заглянул под пеструю обложку с полуобнаженной девицей и острозубым юношей в черном плаще и остался крайне разочарован бездарностью сюжета. Это, однако, не отменяло того, что образ инфернального, далекого от жизненной рутины героя из потустороннего мира во все времена был привлекателен для мечтательных женщин.

Джим, тем временем, остановился в освещенном углу комнаты. Его подвижный, изучающий взгляд остановился на Шерлоке чуть дольше, чем на прочих собравшихся, и в чуть расширившихся зрачках отразилось искреннее удивление, довольно быстро погасшее. 

«Умеет держать себя в руках», - происходящий спектакль начал несколько забавлять Шерлока.

\- Приятно видеть свежие лица, - мягко произнес Джим, отводя взгляд. - Для тех, кто со мной незнаком, хочу представиться: Джим Мориарти к вашим услугам. 

Он еще раз посмотрел на Холмса долгим многозначительным взглядом, а затем обратился к прочим собравшимся:  
\- Сегодня я хотел бы поговорить о событиях последних дней. Вы все наслышаны о тех неудачных попытках покушения. Безусловно, произошедшее сказалось… Да, Молли? – Джим немного устало посмотрел на рыжую девицу, резко, как примерная ученица, вскинувшую вверх правую руку.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что вы не одобряете этих покушений, Джим? – спросила она.

Улыбка Мориарти стала натянутой:  
\- Сейчас я все вам расскажу, дорогая, имейте чуточку терпения, - он заложил руки за спину. - Вы знаете, я одобряю терроризм. Это единственная возможность расчистить место для тех, кто придет на место сегодняшней гнилой власти, - короткая пауза. – Для нас с вами, господа. Но давайте будем откровенны: сейчас не время для решительных действий. Нам предстоит провести немало идеологической работы прежде, чем мы вступим в игру. Нас слишком мало, а нынешняя власть слишком сильна, и ее представители, как клещи, присосалась к своему влиянию, своим привилегиям и деньгам. Она не уступит так просто, а мы… Мы должны быть готовы к борьбе, должны защищать наши идеалы с оружием в руках, должны иметь достаточно храбрости, чтобы пойти ради общего блага на любой, самый отчаянный, риск. Спросите себя откровенно, готовы ли вы к этому прямо сейчас. Уверен, что ответ для большинства будет отрицательным.

\- Позвольте, - из темного угла раздался хрипловатый неприятный голос. – Что, если кто-то успел провести эту идеологическую работу до нас? Что, если мы, напротив, опоздали? Наша группа – далеко не единственная в Лондоне, и…

\- Наша группа – самая цельная и единая. Самая сильная на текущий момент, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы так и оставалось впредь, - произнес Джим с нажимом. – И простите мою грубость, но вы как будто не совсем понимаете, в чем именно заключается наша работа, мистер Андерсон?

\- Признаться, не совсем… - смущенно признал тот. – Но что касается храбрости: разве мы не доказали ее, спрыгнув… ну… вы понимаете?

\- Позвольте, мистер Андерсон, разве вы были среди тех, кто прыгнул? – в голосе Мориарти звучала едкая ирония. – В таком случае, позвольте вас поздравить: вы неплохо выглядите для успешного самоубийцы.

\- Н-нет, - его собеседник замялся. – Я не… Я это просто, как пример.

\- Как он его срезал, - шепнул Джон на ухо Шерлоку. Тот сухо кивнул, однако пыл и азарт, с которым Джим преподносил свои идеи, действительно был впечатляющ. Как будто он в самом деле верил в них - или же он просто был прекрасным актером.

\- Те, кто отдал свои жизни ради безопасности нашего общего дела – навсегда в наших сердцах, - торжественно продолжил Джим. – Они доказали свою верность, они смогли преодолеть себя. Мы должны быть достойными их, и для этого нас придется немало работать над собой. Нам всем, господа. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

По аудитории пролетел согласный шепот.

\- Спасибо вам за это, - Джим яростно сжал губы. Его большие темные глаза блестели неестественно ярко. Шерлок мысленно списал этот эффект на сок белладонны. – Таким образом, хочу донести до вашего сведения, что мы, одобряя терроризм, порицаем его применение в текущий момент времени. Такова наша официальная позиция. Есть ли возражения?

Возражений, разумеется, не последовало.

\- Еще раз благодарю за поддержку, - Мориарти коротко кивнул. - И помните: новая жизнь никогда не дается запросто. Однако однажды мы получим за наш труд награду, достойную всех пережитых трудностей. Теперь же прошу всех разбиться на группы, моя помощница поможет вам. Сегодня на повестке – вопрос о коллективной собственности на землю. 

Адлер, все это время тихо стоявшая у двери, вышла на свет и нежно улыбнулась Джиму.

\- Драгоценная Ирэн, не могла бы ты провести это занятие в моей группе за меня? – попросил тот. - Мне бы хотелось лично познакомиться с нашим новичком, - он даже не пытался скрывать, о ком говорил: Джим смотрел на Холмса в упор, не мигая. На мгновение тому показалось, что он раскрыт, что под всей этой нелепой маскировкой Мориарти узнал в нем шпиона и не постыдится разоблачить его прямо сейчас, при всех.

Однако это предчувствие оказалось ложным. Не торопясь, Джим подошел к Шерлоку и любезно проговорил:  
\- Не желаете ли побеседовать со мной тет-а-тет? Видите ли, у нашего маленького клуба есть добрая традиция: я лично разговариваю со всеми новичками. Это не собеседование и не экзамен, это просто разговор. Вы вольны отказаться.

\- Я… Я вовсе не против. С радостью побеседую с вами, - слова выходили вымученными и неестественными: Холмс с трудом представлял, как отреагировал бы простой студент в такой ситуации. Но Джима, кажется, ничего не насторожило: он кивком пригласил Шерлока за незаметную на первый взгляд потайную дверь в стене. Очевидно, там располагался его кабинет.

…Им в спину недовольно смотрела рыжая Молли.

***  
\- Не желаете ли выпить? – предложил Джим, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

\- Не пью, – излишне резко ответил Шерлок и мысленно покритиковал себя за это. Не стоило так сильно выходить из образа.

\- Это правильно, я тоже не пью, - наигранно обрадовался Джим. - Тогда, может, чаю? Не люблю разговаривать, если можно так выразиться, всухую.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - Холмс вежливо согласился. Чаю ему совершенно не хотелось, однако приличия следовало соблюсти.

\- Замечательно, - на столе мгновенно, как по волшебству, появился чайник из розовато-белого фарфора и две такие же чашки. Приглядевшись, Шерлок заметил, что узор на них, издалека напоминавший цветочный орнамент, на самом деле был составлен из схематично нарисованных шестеренок часового механизма. Что ни говори, в мрачном узком кабинете, с обоями густо-вишневого цвета, мебелью черного дерева и широкими массивными креслами с кожаной обивкой, этот светлый жизнерадостный сервиз смотрелся несколько неуместно. 

\- Надеюсь, вы не имеет ничего против Эрл-Грея?

\- Совершенно ничего, - подтвердил Шерлок.

\- Сливок?

\- Спасибо.

\- Так как мне вас называть, таинственный незнакомец? – игриво спросил Мориарти, сделав первый глоток.

\- Джеймс, - заученно отозвался Холмс.

\- Мило, - Джим вскинул бровь. – Получается, мы с вами почти тезки. Если, разумеется, это ваше настоящее имя, - он подмигнул Шерлоку, и тот мгновенно напрягся. В груди снова зашевелилось ощущение, что его игра раскрыта.

\- Не волнуйтесь, фальшивые имена в нашей среде – обычное дело, - Мориарти улыбнулся. – Я не имею ничего против, это лишь дежурная шутка. С удовольствием буду называть вас Джеймсом. К слову, у меня имеется брат, и вот он ваш полный тезка.

Шерлок кивнул и отпил на удивление вкусного чая.

\- Но хватит болтовни, перейдем к делу, - с нажимом проговорил Джим. - Вы серьезный человек, мне не нужно долго беседовать с вами, чтобы это увидеть. Вас не задурить этими фокусами с дымом, темнотой, умными разговорами и, - он заговорщически ухмыльнулся, - прелести нашей милой Ирэн вас тоже не слишком привлекают, не так ли? Отсюда у меня вопрос, возможно, он покажется вам грубым, но я должен его задать, - с секунду помолчав, он спросил:  
\- Что же вы здесь забыли, дорогой Джеймс? Судя по костюму, вы обеспеченный, образованный молодой человек, так в чем же соль? Вы не пришли вслед за подружкой, вы не восторженный мрачный юноша… Я не понимаю, зачем вы здесь, а потому начинаю волноваться. Не в обиду вам, но я не люблю волноваться, - голос Мориарти стал как будто капризным. – Успокойте меня, Джеймс.

На секунду Шерлок замешкался с ответом. Джим снова смотрел на него, не мигая, и думать от этого было лишь тяжелее.

\- Я наслышан о ваших революционных идеях, Джим, - Холмс сказал первое, что пришло на ум, - и мне они кажутся вполне здравыми.

\- Что вы говорите, - Мориарти картинно всплеснул руками. - Неужели наслышаны? Это так… трогательно, в сущности. Спасибо вам за откровенность, - издевательски поблагодарил он.

\- Я не говорю о тех идеях, что вы пытаетесь внушить. Я понимаю, чего на самом деле вы хотите, - снисходительно тона чрезвычайно раздражала, и Шерлок снова выбился из образа скромного студента. На мгновение потеряв контроль, он впервые за долгое время позволил своим словам опережать мысли. – Вы не хотите делить власть, вы хотите получить ее целиком, не так ли? Все эти люди, что собираются здесь – просто орудие, за исключением разве что Ирэн. Ведь она ваша жена, я полагаю. Также я заметил среди ваших последователей одного бывшего военного, скорее всего, он тоже ваш помощник. Не исключаю, что с ними вы поделитесь кусочком власти. Но не с другими. Другим вы просто пудрите мозги, и делаете это весьма умело и изящно, - он выдохнул.

\- Какой пыл, какая наблюдательность, - Джим присвистнул. – Однако кое в чем вы ошиблись: Ирэн мне не жена и не любовница. Она мой друг, как и тот военный. К слову, его зовут Себастьян. Попробуйте как-нибудь назвать его так, он ненавидит свое имя, - помолчав он, продолжил: - Хорошо. Допустим, что вы правы. Допустим, я действительно копаю под себя. И что тогда? Вам с этого какая выгода? Хотите мне помешать?

\- Я не такой дурак, чтобы мешать вам, - Шерлок сделал попытку улыбнуться. – Я хочу стать вашим другом и получить причитающуюся мне часть, вот и все. Я не просто так предлагаю вам разделить власть, у меня есть связи в самых высоких кругах, и они могут оказать полезными даже вам. Признаю, у меня нет вашего ораторского дара, но имеются другие несомненные достоинства, - ложь давалась легко во многом потому, что была чрезвычайно похожа на правду.

\- О да, вы вовсе не дурак… - протянул Мориарти. - Но вы же понимаете, что однажды ваших слов окажется мало. Если вы захотите остаться надолго, дружбу придется доказать делом. Не то, чтобы я вам не верил… Впрочем, - он невинно улыбнулся, - почему же, в данный момент я и в самом деле вам не верю. Вы можете оказаться, кем угодно – шпионом, засланным агентом, моим прямым конкурентом. Вариантов множество, и все они мне не нравятся.

\- Безусловно, - согласился Холмс, внутренне содрогнувшись от предчувствия неминуемого разоблачения. 

\- И вы готовы доказать вашу верность? – в голосе Джима зазвучал неподдельный интерес.

\- Да, - подтвердил Шерлок.

\- Даже не зная, в чем будет состоять испытание? – Мориарти прищурился.

\- Я люблю риск, - бросил Холмс.

\- Как любопытно, - Джим несколько хищно оскалился. – Я тоже люблю риск, поэтому буду рад видеть вас в следующую пятницу. Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать ваше предложение.

\- Мне показалось, или вам оно понравилось? – Шерлок не был удивлен: подобным типам нравится здоровая наглость, они ее уважают.

\- Время покажет, - в тон ему ответил Мориарти. - Вы правы, я не хочу делить власть. И мне в самом деле нужны умные помощники, а не пушечное мясо. Пушечного мяса хватает везде и всегда.

\- Не ваше ли пушечное мясо сейчас устраивает покушения? – отвлеченно спросил Холмс. После их разговора он совершенно уверился, что Джим не виновен в произошедшем, но перепроверка никогда не бывала лишней.

Мориарти устало потер переносицу и недовольно произнес:  
\- Во всем том, что касается моего отношения к текущей ситуации, я был честен с публикой. Честность в деталях – залог успеха, не так ли?

\- Надеюсь, что да, - Шерлок допил чай и поднялся с кресла. В этот момент он вдруг заметил, что на столе у Джима стояла та же сфера с часовым механизмом, что и у Майкрофта, и не смог удержаться от комментария:  
\- Красивая безделушка.

\- О да, - признал Мориарти. – Подобных в мире около десятка, большая удача достать эту прелесть.

\- У моего брата есть ровно такая же, - проговорил Шерлок, надеясь, что его откровенность усыпит возможные подозрения.

\- В таком случае, ваш брат – чрезвычайно везучий человек, - мурлыкнул Джим. – До скорой встречи. И, - заметил он, когда Холмс, раскланявшись, был готов покинуть кабинет, - я ни за что не поверю, что ваша внешность – случайное совпадение. 

\- Признаться, на легкую смену стиля меня вдохновили истории об этих самоубийцах, - быстро нашелся Шерлок. – Они очень… любопытные. 

\- Я подумал, что вы просто хотите привлечь мое внимание. Вам это отлично удалось, к слову, - Мориарти хмыкнул. – Что до этих смертей… Они были весьма огорчительны, однако необходимы. Отвлекающий маневр, как вы уже наверняка догадались. Надеюсь, вы не повторите печальную участь погибших господ, дорогой Джеймс.

Джим смотрел настолько откровенно и оценивающе, что единственным выходом казалось опустить взгляд и уйти как можно скорее. Не оглядываясь.

\- Я тоже весьма надеюсь, - с этими словами Холмс последний раз посмотрел Мориарти прямо в глаза, вышел в общую гостиную и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Прочие собравшиеся медленно расходились, и Шерлок постарался незаметно проскользнуть среди них. Это ему почти удалось - кажется, только Джон заметил его и снова пытался заговорить, но не преуспел. Холмс изобразил, что страшно спешит, и торопливо покинул гостеприимный подвал.

***  
Когда за последним посетителем закрылась дверь, Ирэн тяжело оперлась о стену, устало выдохнула и принялась медленно доставать шпильки из своей сложной высокой прически.

\- Ты сегодня была прекрасна, - Мориарти подкрался почти неслышно. – Пойдем, поможешь мне и полковнику с ужином.

\- То есть, спокойного вечера у нас не будет? – Адлер улыбнулась. Она уже привыкла к тому, что время от времени Джим загорался идеей сделать что-нибудь невыносимо банальное и человеческое. Например, приготовить ужин или прибраться в не до конца обжитом подвале. Очевидно, неизменный флер загадочности и демонизма, так необходимый для успеха у публики, изматывал даже такого неординарно мыслящего человека, как Мориарти

На кухне, скрытой в запутанных переходах между подвальными помещениями, было дымно: судя по всему, Моран и Джим пытались приготовить рагу и, кажется, им это не слишком удавалось.

\- Кстати, как тебе показался этот Джеймс? – спросила Ирэн, морщась от запаха горелого.

\- Подозрителен, как, полагаю, и вам двоим, - Мориарти пожал плечами. – Пока я ни в чем не уверен. Возможно, его к нам подослали. Возможно, он сам себя подослал. Не знаю. Надо проверить все версии, хоть это и рискованно. Время дорого.

\- Я не понимаю: ты что, задумал припугнуть его и потом уже убрать? – Моран оценивающе смотрел на Джима, будто сомневаясь, в своем ли он уме.

\- Возможно. Когда-нибудь. Зачем торопиться? Я лучше понаблюдаю подольше, - Мориарти широко улыбнулся. - Следующая встреча в пятницу, дождаться не могу.

\- Это может быть опасно, - встряла Ирэн. – Тебе не кажется, что у нас достаточно неприятностей?

\- Это будет забавно, обещаю, - Джим покачал головой. – А если он и в самом деле хоть немного тот, за кого себя выдает, от него будет польза.

\- А подробнее? – Себастьян оставил попытки приготовить нормальный ужин и начал резать хлеб для сэндвичей.

\- Не могу пока, - Мориарти помотал головой. – Будет неинтересно.

\- Кому, тебе? – недовольно поинтересовался Моран.

\- Разумеется, - согласился Джим. – Сделай и мне сэндвич. 

\- Мне кажется, ты никогда не повзрослеешь. Когда-нибудь мы с полковником сбежим от тебя и твоих сюрпризов на край света, - усмехнулась Ирэн. Она прекрасно знала, что если Джим решил молчать, правду из него не вытянуть и клещами. Ждать – вот все, что им оставалось. Ждать и надеяться, что они выкрутятся и в этот раз.

***  
Вернувшись домой, Шерлок отправил брату с вечерним почтовым дилижансом короткую и весьма противоречивую записку: «Это не они. Я продолжу наблюдение. SH». После этого он лег спать, не раздеваясь.


	3. Глава третья. Разоблачение шпиона

\- Хватит притворяться. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не спишь, - голос был негромким и уверенным.

Морщась от бьющего в глаза утреннего солнечно света, Шерлок медленно поднялся с дивана. Он в самом деле не спал и прекрасно слышал, как дверь тихонько скрипнула, раздались знакомые с детства осторожные шаги и тихое дыхание. Однако Холмсу не хотелось тратить силы на объяснения. Рано или поздно они, безусловно, должны были состояться, но не сейчас. Не в половине седьмого утра.

\- Может, сейчас ты, наконец, соизволишь объяснить мне, на чем основаны твои выводы, - у Майкрофта, впрочем, кажется, было другое мнение. Скрестив пальцы в замок, он брезгливо разглядывал творящийся в комнате беспорядок. – Почему эта шайка невиновна?

\- Ты знаешь, кто выиграл на последних выборах? – Шерлок сонно ответил вопросом на вопрос.

\- Разумеется, - старший Холмс кивнул. – Тори. Какое это имеет значение?

\- Консерваторы, - произнес Шерлок таким тоном, будто это короткое слово все объясняло.

\- И… - Майкрофт нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

\- И ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, - отозвался Шерлок.

\- Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы ты объяснил, что имеешь в виду, - Майкрофта был явно недоволен, однако на его лице не дрогнул ни одни мускул.

\- Позиции тори слишком крепки, большая часть общества – на их стороне, - неохотно ответил Шерлок. - Террорист с далеко идущими планами не станет действовать сейчас, причем так дерзко. Нет, разумнее переждать, - его речь стала быстрее и сбивчивее, - переждать и затаиться, чтобы подготовить силы. Сейчас очень легко пойти ва-банк и потерять все, если поторопиться. Можно и преуспеть, разумеется, но шанс ничтожно мал. Тому, кто организовал ваши покушения, явно нечего терять, поэтому он спешит. Джим бы не стал так рисковать, у него есть достаточно времени.

\- Джим? – переспросил старший Холмс.

\- Их главарь, Джим Мориарти, - пояснил Шерлок. – Полагаю, что имя действительно настоящее, это тоже своего рода позерство – не брать псевдонима... Прячется от властей, насколько я понимаю. Вряд ли вы сможете привлечь его к ответственности за те самоубийства, он слишком осторожен. К слову, это было частью плана, как я и предполагал. Отвлечь внимание от более серьезных дел. Но это все неважно. Главное состоит в том, что Джим - политик. Почти как ты.

Майкрофт поморщился. 

– Или однажды станет им. На твоем месте я бы искал виновного в некрупных радикальных объединениях или в среде националистов, я же буду наблюдать за Джимом. Он – именно тот, кто принесет вам те самые серьезные неприятности, о которых мы говорили последний раз. И, - Шерлок усмехнулся, - вряд ли это будет вторая Французская республика. Это будет гораздо менее демократично. Он сам мне в этом признался.

Майкрофт промолчал, всерьез обдумывая услышанное.

\- Что ж, поверю тебе, - наконец произнес он. – Других вариантов у нас все равно пока что нет, - помолчав, он неохотно проговорил:  
\- К твоему сведению, ситуация изменилась в худшую сторону: один из потерпевших умер сегодня ночью. Не исключено, что ему в этом помогли, ранение было пустяковым. Так что от нас требуют результата. Немедленно.

\- В теории Джим может знать тех, кто вставляет ему палки в колеса, - протянул Шерлок. – Не думаю, впрочем, что он согласится раскрывать свои секреты, только чтобы спасти твою карьеру…

\- Так заставь его, - сухо произнес старший Холмса. – Припугни его, подкупи, предложи защиту… Должно быть что-то, что поможет нам вытянуть информацию. Иди к нему прямо сегодня.

\- Это будет подозрительно. Что я ему скажу, что соскучился? – Шерлок криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Судя по твоему рассказу, ты явно вызываешь у него доверие, - настаивал Майкрофт. - Воспользуйся этим, сыграй, будто ты на его стороне. Но ни во что не ввязывайся, - поспешно добавил он, верно оценив довольное лицо брата. - Просто постарайся собрать все возможные сведения.

\- Ты противоречишь себе, - заметил Шерлок. – Но если это тебя утешит, я обещаю ни во что не ввязываться, - он встал с кровати и сразу же потянулся за пальто. Сон в одежде давал определенные преимущества.

\- Не хочешь сменить костюм? – без особой надежды предложил Майкрофт.

\- Нет. Хватит маскарада, - Шерлок решительно пошел к двери. – Скажу миссис Хаддсон, чтобы угостила тебя чаем вместо меня. Я тороплюсь.

По пути он стащил с себя смятый галстук и бросил в угол. Майкрофт лишь вздохнул: учить брата хорошим манерам было уже слишком поздно.

***  
\- Что за дерьмо, - Джим отбросил в сторону утреннюю газету. – Он сдох, Ирэн. Одна из этих сволочей сдохла.

\- Как так, ничего же не предвещало! - Адлер пораженно опустилась на соседний стул. – Думаешь, кто-то помог ему?

\- Скорее всего, и мне ужасно не терпится узнать, кто тут постарался, - Мориарти напряженно вглядывался вдаль, будто стараясь представить себе виновного.

\- Подозреваешь нашего вчерашнего гостя? – предположила Ирэн.

\- Не исключаю, - коротко отозвался Джим. – Его надо немедленно найти и привести сюда, тогда все станет очевиднее. Пожалуй, я и в самом деле выбрал неподходящий момент для увлекательных игр, и…

Его перебил внезапно раздавшийся резкий стук в дверь.

\- Посмотрю, кто там, - раздался из глубины коридора низкий голос Морана.

\- Кого еще дьявол принес? – Джим напряженно потер виски. – Надеюсь, это не облава. Нет сил еще и с этим разбираться.

Из коридора донеслись смутные голоса, затем послышались тяжелые шаги, и в гостиную заглянул Моран.

\- К тебе вчерашний тип, впустить?

\- Вот как, - на лице Джиме медленно заиграла довольная улыбка. - Чудеса случаются, я же только что подумал, что неплохо бы… Удача сама плывет к нам в руки, - он вскочил со стула и с энтузиазмом закружил по комнате. - Непременно впустить, полковник! Немедленно!

***  
К моменту, когда в гостиную вошел Шерлок, Мориарти снова был мрачен, серьезен и собран. Коротко кивнув, он пригласил гостя в уже знакомый кабинет.

\- Вы пришли, чтобы говорить, я полагаю? – Джим неспешно сел в кресло. Он искоса смотрел на помятый костюм гостя, однако никак не проявил свое осуждение. – Так говорите. И присаживайтесь, не стойте на пороге.

\- Не чтобы поговорить. Чтобы спросить, - ответил Шерлок, садясь напротив.

\- В таком случае, спрашивайте. Не могу гарантировать вам ответ, но вопрос выслушаю.

Эта фраза заставила Шерлока задуматься. Ему было необходимо получить ответ, и для этого вопрос должен был быть особым. Таким, чтобы на него хотелось ответить.

\- Мой вопрос такой, - помедлив, произнес он. – Скажите, вы же хотите узнать, кто довел до смерти мистера… - он замялся: фамилия умершего ночью министра не задержалась у него в голове.

\- Мистера Джейкобса, министра финансов, - подсказал Джим и тут же ответил:  
\- Я не просто хочу, Джеймс. Я _мечтаю_ это узнать. Неужели вы тот добрый волшебник, что исполнит мою мечту? – он недоверчиво смотрел на собеседника.

\- Увы, я, как и вы, не имею ни малейшего понятия, - тот лишь развел руками. – Но хочу это узнать так же сильно, как и вы. Во-первых, меня интересует, кто стоит за покушениями. Во-вторых, кто довел одно из них до логического конца.

\- А можно мне спросить? – мягко осведомился Джим. – Какое вам для этого всего дело? Ваш вчерашний рассказ о себе не слишком предполагает столь явное любопытство к подобным вопросам.

\- Ваши предположения? – Холмс быстро включился в стихийно начавшуюся игру «вопрос-ответ». 

\- О! – Мориарти потер руки. – Я полагаю, что вас подослали. Вы полицейский под прикрытием, так? Слишком молоды для такой работы, но сейчас всякое бывает. Ваше начальство не слишком-то поддерживает вас, хочет как можно быстрее закрыть дело и тому подобное, а вы… Вам действительно интересно, правда? А еще любому новичку-полицейскому хочется посадить за решетку опасного человека. Меня, - широкая кошачья ухмылка. – Я угадал?

\- И да, и нет, - уклончиво ответил Шерлок. - Да, Джим, вы правы, в этом деле есть заинтересованная сторона, которую я не могу раскрыть. И мне в самом деле интересно докопаться до истины. Но, уверяю, вашей безопасности при этом ничего не угрожает.

\- Позвольте вам не поверить, - Мориарти отмахнулся. - Моей безопасности всегда что-то угрожает, но я нахожу в этом особую прелесть.

\- Без ложной скромности, вам повезло, что сейчас я на вашей стороне, - Холмс проигнорировал фразу про опасность. – Мне, как и вам, важно найти виновного и сделать это быстро. Это моя главная цель пребывания здесь.

\- Так я и знал, что вы врали, когда говорили, будто вам нравятся мои идеи, - Джим недовольно поджал губы. - Намекаете на то, что мы полезны друг другу? Может быть, может быть… Не буду скрывать, вы мне чем-то смутно симпатичны. И в любом случае сейчас вы опасности не представляете, будь вы сто раз полицейским. Несмотря на иллюзию полной открытости, до меня довольно сложно добраться.

Мориарти помолчал, будто что-то для себя решая. 

\- Буду честен: я индивидуалист и не поклонник командной работы, - наконец произнес он, - но иногда выбора и в самом деле нет. Рассказывайте все, что знаете.

Шерлок чувствовал, словно ходит по тонкому льду: шаг в сторону, и Джим откажется с ним сотрудничать. Он и без того пытается навязать свою игру, поддеть, уколоть, зацепить… Но если подходить к вопросу без эмоций, вдвоем мозаику и в самом деле собрать легче. Особенно если идти с разных сторон.

\- По сути, я не знаю ничего, - искренне ответил Холмс. - Только общие мысли. Виновник - из радикалов, возможно, радикалов-националистов, кто-то, кому нечего терять и кто готов действовать даже в неподходящий момент.

Лицо Джима мрачнело на глазах. Он хмурил брови, будто что-то припоминая. Что-то крайне неприятное и мучительное.

\- Отсюда у меня вопрос: есть ли у вас конкуренты? – прямо спросил Шерлок. - Достаточно сильные, чтобы бороться с вами за власть и в то же время достаточно отчаянные? Возможно, из тех, кому вы лично чем-то насолили?

\- Были, - спокойно отозвался Мориарти. - Теперь нет.

\- Вы уверены? – педантично уточнил Шерлок. – Подумайте хорошенько.

Джим усмехнулся:  
\- Я буду с вами откровенен, Джеймс. Считайте это ответом на вашу откровенность. Мы убрали главарей всех сколько-нибудь опасных террористических групп и тщательно следим за созданием новых. У меня нет конкурентов. Нет и быть не может. Разве что это одиночка, но… - он задумался на миг. - Нет, это тоже исключено. Одиночке не под силу провернуть такое. Покушение и последующее бегство – целый спектакль, в котором участвует не менее десятка подготовленных профессионалов. Разве что наши террористы – гастролеры. 

Повисла тишина – того рода, которая всегда случается перед озарением.

\- Точно, гастролеры! – Джим радостно оскалился. - Они не из Лондона. Да, такой вариант я вполне, вполне допускаю… Прежде я не думал, что кто-то на такое пойдет, но при должной бесшабашности – почему бы и нет? 

Широко распахнув глаза, Холмс наблюдал, как, охваченный внезапной идеей, Мориарти вскочил со своего места и забегал по комнате. Момент первого осознания пусть даже примитивной и банальной вещи и охватывающая при этом радость были ему знакомы и близки. Чересчур близки – глядя на Джима, Холмс словно смотрелся в зеркало, и это завораживало. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки:  
\- Не забывайте, что у них наверняка есть информаторы в вашем кружке, - напомнил он. – Они бы не стали соваться, если бы не знали о ваших планах наверняка. Скажем, о том, что вы не собираетесь атаковать сейчас.

\- Не исключено, - согласился Джим. Его эйфория мгновенно, прямо на глазах сошла на нет.

\- Я знаю, у вас бывает множество подозрительных людей, - продолжил Холмс, - но не могли бы вы припомнить кого-то… самого выдающегося?

\- Разве что вас, - Мориарти едко ухмыльнулся.

\- Какая честь, - Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ. - А что вы скажете о ваших ближайших сторонниках? Скажем, Ирэн…

\- Исключено, - отрезал Джим. - По крайней мере, оставим ее пока вне подозрений, - подумав, он добавил:  
\- Видите ли, нас связывает долгая, даже несколько сентиментальная история. Я знаю Ирэн с детства, мы вместе росли, наши матери, кажется, имели мысль нас поженить. Но она умная девочка и не пошла на это, - он усмехнулся. - Позднее я избавил Ирэн от очень неприятно брака, а она умеет быть благодарной.

\- А этот ваш военный? – Шерлок упрямо продолжал расспросы.

\- Полковник? – уточнил Мориарти. - Полковник – типаж по-своему интересный. Я заплатил за него залог, когда он угодил за решетку, - он улыбнулся, будто припоминая подробности. - Забавная тогда история вышла: я случайно попал на судебное заседание и выкупил опасного уголовника. Ему грозило лет семь, он до полусмерти забил своего подчиненного, еще когда они служили в Индии. Там тоже курьезно получилось: за день до отправки войск на родину полковник вышел из себя и решил проучить какого-то мальца, который слишком громко разговаривал. Они через кромешный ад прошли, не забывайте, - Джим помолчал. – Не раз контуженные были, нервы не у всех выдерживали… Банальная история, короче говоря. В итоге судили Себастьяна уже здесь, на родине. А я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время и внес посильный вклад. И я не пожалел, он надежный и по-своему благородный человек. 

\- Вы полагаете, он больше не опасен? – с сомнением протянул Холмс.

\- Полагаю, что нет, - уверенно ответил Мориарти. - Правда, у полковника есть довольно забавное… Даже не знаю, как правильнее назвать. Отклонение? Невроз? Болезненная склонность? В общем, ему необходимо время от времени пускать кому-нибудь кровь, это его успокаивает. Не обязательно убивать, можно просто до крови ранить. Без этого он сходит с ума, - он вдруг расстегнул черную жемчужную запонку на белой рубашке и закатал рукав до локтя. По тыльной стороне руки тянулись длинные зарубцевавшиеся шрамы. – Первое время я разрешал ему резать себя, пока не нашел его талантам более грамотное применение.

\- Смело, - Шерлок был несколько шокирован увиденным. В этой обезображенной руке ему мерещилось что-то смущающе интимное и порочное, определенно относящееся к той части жизни, которую он умело игнорировал.

\- Что поделать, вы уже имеете представление о моих принципах, - Джим улыбнулся. - Будь честным в деталях, чтобы обмануть по-крупному. Позволь унизить себя, чтобы иметь вечного должника. Такие правила игра, дорогой Джеймс, хотите вы того или нет.

\- Пожалуй, не хочу, - иронично заметил Холмс. – Что ж, - он кашлянул, - давайте отвлечемся от воспоминаний и посмотрим, что мы имеем. Террориста-гастролера, который…

\- Из небольшой провинциальной группы, которая приехала в Лондон… Зачем? - Мориарти не выдержал и начал перебивать.

\- Глупый вопрос, - Шерлок фыркнул. - Какая у террористов может быть цель? Политичес…

\- Вы копаете слишком глубоко, - отмахнулся Джим. - Привлечь внимание, дорогой Джеймс. Привлечь внимание – их главная и порой единственная цель. Только и всего. Весь вопрос в том, чье внимание они хотят привлечь. 

\- Есть два варианта: либо ваше, либо тех, кто послал к вам меня, - закончил мысль Холмс. - Будем рассматривать оба. 

\- Соглашусь, - Мориарти кивнул. - К завтрашнему дню проверю свои каналы и скажу вам свое мнение. Приходите на встречу клуба, обсудим все после. И помните: ни у кого не должно возникнуть ни малейшего подозрения о наших планах.

\- Безусловно, - Шерлок поднялся с кресла. - Спасибо за сотрудничество.

\- Взаимно, дорогой Джеймс, - Джим крепко – пожалуй, излишне крепко - пожал его руку. – До встречи. С вами приятно работать.

Холмс хотел было уйти, однако в следующую секунду с языка сорвалось то, что не планировал раскрывать. Волна откровенности, на которую оба собеседника были настроены, не дала смолчать:  
\- Называйте меня лучше Шерлоком.

\- О, даже так? – Мориарти поднял бровь. - Необычное имя. Я обязательно запомню.

\- Это аванс за вашу будущую откровенность, - сухо отозвался Холмс, испытывая легкое недовольство оттого, что поддался порыву.

\- Он весьма щедр, - парировал Джим. - Сможете сами найти выход?

\- О, разумеется, - Холмс потянул дверь на себя и скрылся в полумраке гостиной.

\- До завтра, - донеслось ему в спину. - И приятно познакомиться, дорогой Шерлок.

***  
...Проходя по коридору, Холмс услышал тихий шепот двух голосов, явно не предназначавшийся для его ушей.

\- Ты можешь использовать меня, как Джима раньше, - просила женщина.

\- Нет, - отрезал грубый мужской голос. – С ним это было проще: он просто боли не боится, ему плевать на это, а ты… С тобой я рискую не остановиться.

«Себастьян и Ирэн», - Шерлок мгновенно узнал говоривших.

\- Но ты не можешь резать себя постоянно, это же опасно!.. – Ирэн была будто напугана.

\- Не волнуйся. Скоро подвернется дело, - проговорил Моран. - Я чувствую это. Знаешь, у меня на такие вещи инстинкт, как у пса…

Шерлок нашел в себе силы перестать слушать чужой личный разговор. И решил не рассказывать о нем Джиму.

***  
На улице стоял погожий осенний день, и Шерлок не стал брать дилижанс. Он любил пешие прогулки, они очищали мысли и помогали сосредоточиться. То, что нужно после тяжелого утра.

Холмс ворошил ногами разноцветную осеннюю листву и перебирал в памяти всех тех, кого видел на вчерашней встрече. 

_Рыжая? Нет, такие слишком идейны для слежки. Андерсон туп и труслив, его спутница – резкая и неосторожная, студент…_

В памяти всплыл образ Джона Уотсона. Сам по себе этот человек не был подозрительным и внушавшим недоверия, но в свете произошедшей ситуации… Джон был слишком _обычным_ для такого места, и одно это казалось подозрительным. Холмс сделал себе мысленную пометку как следует понаблюдать за потенциально неблагонадежным студентом завтрашним вечером. 

Прогулка затянулась: по пути Шерлок завернул в книжный магазин, обзавелся там парой книг по истории социализма и брошюркой о современных мистических учениях, и вернулся домой только под вечер. Старшему брату он написал короткое «На нашем фронте без перемен. SH» в надежде, что тот сам обо всем догадается и не станет врываться к нему под утро и отвлекать от чтения.

Судя по объему приобретенных сочинений, ночь предстояла долгая.


	4. Глава четвертая. Шифр и часы

Ночи в офисе Службы Безопасности (Бродвей, 54) ничем не отличались от дней: так же беспрестанно звонили телефоны, доставлялась почта, туда-сюда сновали служащие и курьеры. Организация, которую потомки однажды назовут МИ-5, не знала сна и покоя: работа не прекращалась ни на минуту, а смены сотрудников перетекали одна в другую совершенно незаметно для постороннего глаза. 

Только в кабинете Майкрофта Холмса было по обыкновению тихо. Его хозяин справедливо полагал, что для защиты интересов страны не обязательно разводить лишнюю суету. Напротив, в беспрестанном шуме терялась беспристрастная истина. 

Все, кто оказывались в этом кабинете, волшебным образом начинали говорить тише. За исключением, разве что, Шерлока Холмса и Грегори Лестрейда. Первый никогда не стеснялся вести себя так, как считает нужным, а второй не слишком жаловал показную вежливость.

\- Почему вы не доверите это дело нам? Зачем послали к этим психопатам Шерлока? – голос Грегори казался вопиюще громким в этой заботливо поддерживаемой тишине. – При всем уважении, он несколько не готов для подобной работы. У Шерлока светлая голова, пожалуй, даже чересчур светлая временами. Но он не полицейский.

\- Так нужно, - отрезал Майкрофт. Он немного жалел, что решился на этот разговор: информатор никогда не требовал от него объяснений, и во многом именно этим был дорог. Но на этот раз Холмсу казалось важным разъяснить, почему он действует в обход официальной власти. Ему смутно чудилось, что, оставив этот вопрос без должных объяснений, он потеряет доверие Лестрейда, и взаимовыгодное сотрудничество потеряет свою стабильность. Разумеется, для Майкрофта не составляло трудности получить любую необходимую информацию, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с возможностью иметь в полиции своего человека.

\- Скажите прямо: вы не доверяете нам? - Лейстрейд предпочел не ходить вокруг да около и прямо высказал свои подозрения. – Считаете, что мои люди – потенциальные крысы, что они не способны непредвзято расследовать политическое дело? Я не буду спорить, «слабые звенья» есть в любой конторе, и ваша, простите за дерзость, не исключение. Однако это не повод не доверять организации в целом.

Майкрофт не сразу нашелся с ответом. Безусловно, он не доверял полиции, особенно в таком деликатном вопросе. Однако сказать о таком было бы в высшей степени невежливо и оскорбительно.

\- Грегори, позвольте мне говорить с вами, как с равным, - Холмс скрестил руки на груди и со значением посмотрел на собеседника. - Ваше происхождение и безусловная полезность…

\- Происхождение все-таки на первом месте, да? – язвительно уточнил Лестрейд. Вопросы крови всегда причиняли ему определенный дискомфорт: Грегори происходил из семьи с богатой историей, стоящей довольно близко к аристократическим кругам, и вовсе не гордился этим. Напротив, он старался сделать так, чтобы как можно меньше людей знало о его «проблеме». 

Лестрейд начинал служить простым полицейским, не ища милости у вышестоящих и не прося помощи у родни. Став крупным начальником, он принципиально не оказывал протекции. За это его в равной степени не любила и высокородная семья, и те, кому не посчастливилось родиться почти аристократом. С семьей же Холмсов Лестрейды находились на одной ступени социальной лестницы, и это, хотел того Грегори или нет, многое облегчало.

\- Не придирайтесь к моим словам, прошу вас. Разговор у нас и так не простой, - Майкрофт несколько картинно поджал губы. - Скажу вам правду: я поручил дело Шерлоку не из недоверия к полиции. Я всецело верю в вашу организацию. Хотя, признаю, дело во многом конфиденциальное, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы о нашем расследовании знали люди со стороны. 

Лестрейд кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

\- Мне было важно, чтобы Шерлок проявил себя, почувствовал свою значимость, - продолжал Майкрофт. - Вы общались с ним и знаете: его не интересует жизнь, он похоронил себя в четырех стенах за книгами и лабораторными образцами, и, зная его потенциал, это меня тревожит.

\- То есть, вы решаете свои семейные проблемы за счет страны? – Грегори нахмурился.

\- Думайте обо мне, что хотите, но это не так, - Холмс устало покачал головой. – Шерлок - величайший ум, он может пойти очень далеко, гораздо дальше, чем мы с вами. Его надо лишь натолкнуть на нужную, полезную для общества тропу. Пока он молод, я могу помочь ему в этом. Но он взрослеет слишком быстро, и если мы не сможем сделать его полезным, мне останется лишь молиться, чтобы он не стал… Не начал приносить ощутимый вред.

\- А что, если станет? – азартно спросил Лестрейд. - Что вы тогда с ним сделаете?

Майкрофт помолчал и глухо произнес:  
\- Ничего. Я ничего с ним не сделаю. Он мой брат, и это всегда будет стоять для меня выше любых государственных интересов. Можете записать это и донести Королеве.

\- Прекратите, Майкрофт, - Грегори отмахнулся. – Прекратите эту драму. Я никогда вас не осуждал, и за заботу о брате осуждать тем более не стану. Шерлок и в самом деле умница, я доверяю ему. Просто следите, чтобы он не оставался без страховки. И по возможности держите меня в курсе.

\- Безусловно, - Холмс сдержанно кивнул. Его эмоциональная атака определенно имела успех. – К сожалению, в настоящий момент ничего ценного сообщить не могу. Когда-нибудь… Возможно, однажды у меня буду хорошие новости для вас.

\- В таком случае, я могу идти? – несколько раздраженно спросил Лестрейд. Он как будто догадался, что в какой-то мере попался на изящную провокацию и заглотил предложенную наживку. – К слову, приятно, что вам понравился мой подарок, - он бросил короткий взгляд на безделушку с часовым механизмом, украшавшую стол Холмса.

\- Разве могло быть иначе? – Майкрофт улыбнулся. - У вас прекрасный вкус.

\- Оставьте эти светские любезности моей матери, - невежливо отозвался Грегори. - У меня от них уши вянут.

\- Как скажете, Грегори, - улыбка Холмса стала ядовитой. – Было приятно вас повидать. И передавайте поклон вашей матушке.

***  
Шерлок проснулся в пятом часу вечера. Он уснул прямо за рабочим столом, и ему в щеку упирался острый угол «Катехизис промышленников» Сен-Симона. Удивительно, что при таком раскладе он не проснулся раньше. 

От ночи, проведенной за изучение унылейших измышлений социалистов-утопистов, у Холмса немилосердно болела голова. Прочтенное убедило его лишь в одном: разделять эти безумные идеи буквально мог только совершеннейший идиот. Глупее общественно полезных теорий были только новомодные мистические учения, к которым Шерлока также успел приобщиться за ночь посредством чтения брошюры с громким названием: «Пути к всевластию: нехожеными тропами». В голове до сих пор упрямо вертелись обрывочные напыщенные строки, написанные откровенно бульварным языком: 

«Для ритуала обретения могущества всегда останавливайте свой выбор на энергоемких числах, таких, как три, пять или семь. Не забывайте также про элемент повторения! Три символически значимых предмета – не столько для вас, сколько в общем смысле – жизненно важны для ваших целей… Опытные медиумы советуют остановить свой выбор на часах, как можно более старинных и редких. На данный момент соответствующих требованиям предметов чрезвычайно мало, советую вам обратиться к каталогам антиквариата… 

Для проведения ритуала также важна символика круга, она выступает своего рода порталом между тонкими космическими сферами и нашим материальным миром…

Наиболее энергоемкий материал – золото, но можно обойтись и медью…»

Мистика вызывала у Шерлока глубокое раздражение во многом потому, что он не мог ни объяснить ее логически, ни поверить. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то может всерьез полагать, что от сидения в окружении часовых механизмов с определенным числом шестеренок власть сама приплывет в руки, казалась смешной и как будто оскорбительной для высокого интеллекта.

\- Наконец-то ты проснулся, милый, - в комнату неожиданно вплыла миссис Хаддсон. – К тебе приходили.

\- Приходили? Ко мне? – Холмс вяло хлопал глазами. 

\- Да, приходил какой-то тип, - миссис Хаддсон неприязненно повела плечами. – Одет как водитель дилижанса, весь черный, бледный. Наверняка из опиоманов. Представился Джеймсом, очень просил тебя разбудить, но я решила не беспокоить.

\- Дж… Он приходил сюда? – сонливость вмиг пропала: Шерлок вдруг почувствовал себя до странного беззащитным. 

\- Надо было впустить? – расстроенно спросила миссис Хаддсон.

\- Нет-нет, вы все правильно сделали, - Шерлок слабо улыбнулся. - Но на будущее можете его впускать. Он мой… приятель. Помогает мне с лабораторными образцами.

\- Как скажешь, милый, - миссис Хаддсон кивнула и, помявшись на пороге, вышла.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Шерлок немедленно вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате. Мориарти бы не стал приходить просто так, наверняка он разузнал что-то важное. До собрания оставалось пару часов, и хорошо бы успеть переговорить с Джимом до его начала. Времени оставалось ровно на то, чтобы принять холодный душ, наскоро одеться и поймать любой проезжий дилижанс.

***  
…На собрание Шерлок все-таки опоздал: он пришел в момент, когда все уже разбились на группы и начали обсуждение животрепещущих социальных вопросов. Каких именно, Холмс узнать не успел.

\- В мой кабинет. Сейчас же, - шепотом бросил Джим, проходя мимо и нарочно задевая плечом. Упрашивать дважды Шерлока не пришлось.

\- Узнал что-то важное? – спросил Холмс, плотно закрыв за собой дверь и без особого напряжения переходя на «ты». Если они работают вместе, соблюдать все приличествующие формальности – пустая трата времени.

\- Вчера обошел парочку злачных мест, - Мориарти явно намеривался начать издалека. – Тут недалеко есть парочка ирландских пабов, чуть дальше по улице собираются шотландцы. В общем, разведал обстановку.

\- И что? Рассказывай уже, – нетерпеливо проговорил Шерлок. 

\- Ничего, - мрачно отозвался Джим. – Никаких революционных поветрий, никаких сплетен, все спокойно, как на кладбище. Даже странно. Нетипичное затишье, словно перед бурей.

Шерлок подавил разочарованный вздох.

\- А если предположить, что их предводитель запретил разговаривать об этом?

\- Дорогой мой, не будь наивным, - Мориарти несколько фамильярно улыбнулся. - Нельзя запретить людям говорить. Обязательно кто-то сболтнет хоть полслова. Я слушал внимательно и не услышал ничего. Скорее всего, с нашей национальной теорией мы ошиблись, - он вздохнул. - Жаль, мне она нравилась.

\- Постой, совсем не значит, что теория неверна полностью! – горячо заспорил Холмс. - Возможно, наш преступник и в самом деле неместный, просто… Просто он не акцентирует внимание на своем происхождении. 

\- Но почему? Это глупо, - Джим пожал плечами. - Он теряет немалую поддержку.

\- Значит, ему не нужна поддержка, - отозвался Шерлок. - Почему - другой вопрос. Возможно, он принципиально ориентируется на себя и группу особо приближенных сторонников.

\- Или у него просто другие цели, - задумчиво протянул Мориарти. – Его не волнуют национальные проблемы, у него другой размах. Или это просто личная месть.

\- Кому? – Холмс прищурился.

\- Понятия не имею! – отчего-то вспылил Джим. - Да хоть твоему брату! Уверен, за годы успешной карьеры он успел нажить себе немало врагов.

\- Ты уже выяснил, чем занимается мой брат, - утвердительно произнес Шерлок. – И мой адрес ты тоже знаешь.

\- Я привык проверять своих людей, - Мориарти не испытывал ни капли смущения по поводу развернутой деятельности.

\- Я не твой человек, - огрызнулся Холмс.

\- Пока ты сидишь здесь, в моем кабинете, целый и невредимый, ты мой человек, хочешь ты того или нет, - сквозь зубы процедил Джим. – Но мы можем прекратить наше сотрудничество прямо сейчас, если тебе угодно. Обещаю, я позволю тебе уйти живым, хоть это и не в моих привычках.

Воздух был словно пропитано электричеством, и оттого молчание казалось красноречивее любых слов.

\- Я сосредоточусь на ловле шпиона в ваших рядах, - невпопад ответил Шерлок. – Поговорю с Джоном Уотсоном, он наиболее подозрителен в нашей группе.

\- Не думаю, что это верный след, но удачи, - холодно отозвался Мориарти. - Я пока подготовлю списки подозрительных в прочих группах, хотя, повторюсь, таковых почти нет. Когда появятся новости, напишу.

\- Я… - Шерлок чувствовал необходимость сказать хоть что-то. Джим был до странного раздражен, и это не могло не иметь рациональных причин. То, что Мориарти мог просто оскорбиться из-за его дерзости, Холмсу не пришло в голову. - Мне кажется, у тебя есть какая-то догадка. Ты осознаешь, что она может быть верной?

\- Нет. Она не может быть верной, - отрезал Мориарти. Его взгляд скользил по отрывному календарю. Сегодняшняя дата – 13 октября – была густо закрашена черной тушью. – Я напишу тебе, а сейчас уходи. Мне надо побыть одному.

Шерлок послушно ушел, не прощаясь. Собрание как раз подходило к концу, участники расходились по домам. Джон приветливо махнул Холмсу рукой, тот вежливо кивнул в ответ, и это дало повод завязать разговор.

\- Обсуждаете с главным планы на революцию? – шутливо спросил Уотсон.

\- Вроде того, - в тон ему ответил Шерлок. – Я думал, вы уже бросили сюда ходить.

\- Подумываю об этом, - Уотсон коротко усмехнулся. – Жду, когда Саре это наскучит. Она чрезвычайно увлекающаяся натура, в прошлом месяце посещала кружок поэзии, теперь вот эта революционная блажь. 

\- А вы зачем?.. – из деликатности Холмс не закончил свой очевидный вопрос.

\- А мне просто нравится делать ей приятно, - простодушно ответил Джон. – Мне ведь совсем не сложно. Сегодня, скажем, Сара не смогла прийти, и завтра я перескажу ей, что мы обсуждали без нее. Ничего интересного, если между нами: судебные реформы – тоска, а не тема.

Они вышли на свежий воздух и синхронно сделали глубокий вдох – в подвале было чрезвычайно душно. Мимо быстро, не оборачиваясь, промелькнула рыжая Молли. Шерлоку смутно казалось, что она затаила на него злобу.

\- Далеко живете? – спросил Джон. 

\- Северный Вестминстер, - неопределенно отозвался Холмс, всматриваясь в низкое темное небо. Он чрезвычайно старался произвести впечатление рассеянного и мечтательного человека.

\- Довольно близко, - отозвался Уотсон.

\- А вы? – Шерлок, наконец, перестал смотреть на небо и обратился к собеседнику.

\- А я… - Джон развел руками. - Я почти нигде, в общем-то. Раньше жил в студенческом общежитии, но на последнем курсе ко мне подселили новых соседей, и мы не то, чтобы хорошо ладим. В общем, я в поиске. Раз уж зашел разговор, - он замялся, - вы не знаете кого-нибудь, кто мог бы предложить мне комнату? Я понимаю, это совершенно бестактный вопрос, ведь мы едва знакомы, но я и в самом деле в отчаянном положении…

\- Хм, - идея появилась мгновенно. – Могу предложить вам свое соседство, если вас не смутит небольшая лаборатория на кухне, большое количество книг повсюду и несколько навязчивая квартирная хозяйка.

\- Я будущий врач, меня довольно трудно смутить, - иронично ответил Уотсон.

\- Так и знал, - Холмс вспомнил свою первую догадку о Джоне.

\- Что, простите? – осторожно уточнил тот.

\- Ничего, забудьте, - отрезал Шерлок. – Вот адрес, - он быстро нацарапал «Бейкер-стрит, 221 Б» на входном билете в гадательный салон и впихнул его Джону. – Жду вас сегодня вечером с вещами.

\- Вы уверены, что хозяйка не будет против? – осторожно уточнил новоявленный сосед. – Все-таки это несколько… поспешно.

\- Уверен. Жду вас, - Холмс потряс руку совершенно опешившего от неожиданности Уотсона и скрылся в сумерках. Вечер обещал быть интересным.

 

***  
Уже в первый же час совместного пребывания Шерлок понял, что при здравом анализе его мысль об Уотсоне-шпионе не выдерживала никакой критики. В домашней обстановке, чрезвычайно ему подходившей, Джон совершенно перестал внушать подозрения, став простым и ясным. Впрочем, он и прежде был простым и ясным, просто душная атмосфера подпольного клуба придавала его обычному дружелюбному поведению зловещую окраску.

Холмс читал Уотсона как открытую книгу: приехал из Ньюкасла (отсюда легкий акцент), поступил в университет далеко не с первого раза (поэтому выглядит взрослее обычного старшекурсника), уже имеет небольшую частную практику в бедных районах, чем чрезвычайно гордится, весьма неглуп и умеет хранить секреты. У Шерлока мелькнула поспешная мысль ввести Джона в курс их «революционных» дел, его помощь могла пригодиться, но осадил себя. Сейчас было не время для таких решительных действий.

Миссис Хаддсон приняла Уотсона, как родного внука. Не прошло и получаса, как они уже сидели на кухне и пили чай. До Холмса доносилось лишь обрывочные фразы.

\- Как славно, что Шерлок наконец-то не будет один. Он ведь совершенно нелюдим…

\- Напротив, он показался мне весьма приветливым и общительным.

\- О, вы плохо его знаете, мой дорогой. Впрочем, мне отчего-то кажется, что вы поладите.

\- Весьма на это надеюсь…

Около полуночи зашел Майкрофт в надежде вытянуть из Шерлока новости. Тот с легким злорадством бросил, что новостей нет, зато имеется сосед. Старший Холмс смерил Уотсона снисходительным и немного жалостливым взглядом, пожал протянутую руку и кисло пробормотал что-то вроде: «Приятно познакомиться».

На следующее утро Шерлок и думать забыл о соседе как о подозреваемом в частности и как о новом человеке в целом. Уотсон, казалось, жил на Бейкер-стрит всегда. Его вещи не заняли много места, и он сам вел себя почти незаметно.

\- Вы навели порядок в лаборатории, - заметил Холмс на третий день. – Я не просил, но благодарю.

\- Нечем было занять вчерашнее утро, к тому же ваша лаборатория по совместительству общая кухня, если вы не заметили, - Джон немного иронично улыбнулся. – Кстати, может, перейдем на «ты»? Все-таки мы соседи. 

У Холмса не нашлось возражений. Гораздо больше нового соседа его занимал вопрос, почему Джим не пишет ему. С одной стороны, тому были объективные причины: в Лондоне и в самом деле наступило затишье. Ни слухов о подготовке новых терактов, ни громких убийств – ничего. С другой стороны, это было подозрительно: не решил ли Мориарти вести свою, отдельную игру. Это было не столько опасно, сколько обидно: ощущение было, словно Джим успел пообещать что-то интересное и волнительное, но не сдержал слова.

Четвертый день не принес новых вестей ни с какой стороны, как и пятый с шестым. Шерлок постепенно впадал в апатичную задумчивость. Его грызла банальная, а потому совершенно непривычная рефлексия: никогда прежде он не встречал никого похожего на себя, Мориарти был первым, и теперь все это так глупо, быстро и бездарно кончилось. Бездарно и совершенно беспричинно.

\- Шерлок, проснись, тебе письмо, - на седьмой день Джон разбудил соседа в пятом часу утра. – Срочное, прочти сейчас.

Холмс быстро протер глаза и распечатал белый конверт. Записка гласила:  
«Приходи немедленно. Должен тебе рассказать кое-что. ДМ»

\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Уотсон.

\- Нет, ничего. Так. Дела, - отрывисто ответил Шерлок, наспех одеваясь.

***  
Джим был одет без привычного лоска, в простой твидовый костюм, держался нервно и скованно, и не тратил время на приветствия.

\- Ты знаешь это шифр? – он с порога сунул Холмсу смятый лист бумаги.

\- Безусловно. Типичный симметричный шифр, простейший «магический квадрат» (4), - Шерлок кивнул. – Откуда это у тебя?

\- Получил только что, перед твоим приходом, - отрывисто произнес Мориарти. – Это развлекается наш террорист, я почти уверен.

Холмс никак не прокомментировал это заявление. Он внимательно смотрел на Джима. Тот явно был испуган, хотя должен был бы радоваться: дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Все это было чрезвычайно странно, и Шерлок дал себе зарок подумать об этом позже.

\- Наверное, все дети использовали этот шифр в играх, - невпопад произнес Мориарти. – Ведь правда? 

\- У меня было странное детство, - сухо ответил Шерлок. - Какая разница?

\- У меня тоже… странное, - Джим потер переносицу. - Неважно. Прочти, что там. 

\- Береги часы, - немедленно прочел Холмс. Шифр и в самом деле был элементарнейшим. – Часы? Что он имеет в виду, есть идеи? – его взгляд сам собой упал на сферу с движущимися шестеренками.

\- Часы… - повторил Мориарти и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Шерлок, не ты ли говорил мне, что у твоего брата на столе стоит такая же…

Не договорив, Джим вдруг подскочил к книжной полке и достал толстый том в черной обложке.

\- Что это? – спросил Холмс.

\- Эта безделушка – большой раритет, - пояснил Мориарти. – В этом каталоге есть списки владельцев подобных редких штук. Чаще всего не имена, а лишь инициалы, но это тоже может помочь… Так, страница сто тринадцать… Так я и знал. В Лондоне всего трое владеют подобным. МХ – это твой брат, М – это я, а Дж…

\- Это Джейкобс, убитый министр, - припомнил Шерлок. 

На мгновение в комнате повисла полная тишина.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – на губах Джима играла улыбка. – О, я идиот, что не понял этого раньше, - он звонко хлопнул в ладоши. - Кем бы ни был этот террорист, он пришел за нами. Все эти теракты – просто спектакль, понимаешь? Нет никаких высоких идеалов. Нет ничего… Только игра для нас. Это поразительно!

\- Но как вы трое связаны? – недоуменно спросил Холмс. - Взять хотя бы тебя и Майкрофта, я не понимаю… 

\- Это нам и предстоит узнать, дорогой Шерлок, - Мориарти сиял. Кажется, его идеи, какими бы жуткими они ни были, не подтвердились. Или наоборот, окончательно подтвердились, и он расслабился. К своему удивлению, Шерлок испытывал от этого беспричинную радость и облегчение. 

\- Так что ты хотел рассказать мне до того, как получил письмо? – спросил он. 

\- Хотел поделить с тобой одной семейной историей, - Джим покачал головой. - Теперь это уже неважно, забудь.

\- А списки подозрительных членов клуба, ты их подготовил? – напомнил Холмс. 

\- Да забудь ты об этом! – запальчиво воскликнул Мориарти. - Все, это уже нерелевантно. Начнем сначала, сосредоточимся на твоем брате и на мне.

(4) Шифр такого типа: http://yijing.narod.ru/Images/c6_ls1.gif


	5. Глава пятая. На крыше

\- Постарайся вспомнить, Джим, - Шерлок устало потер виски. Вот уже полчаса они пытались выяснить, в чем могли пересекаться интересы Мориарти и Майкрофта. – Не может быть, чтобы между вами не было никакой связи, кроме этой дурацкой безделушки.

\- Я уже подробно объяснил тебе, что ничего не знаю, - процедил Джим. – Наши политические интересы противоположны, но открытого столкновения между нами не было и быть не могло. Мы в разных весовых категориях, если ты не заметил.

\- Нет, должны же быть хоть какие-то зацепки… - Холмс потер виски. – Расскажи, как ты получил эти часы.

\- Купил на аукционе, - ответил Мориарти. – Как и твой достопочтенный брат, полагаю.

\- Майкрофт получил их в подарок, - Шерлок покачал головой. – От инспектора Лестрейда, ты наверняка про него слышал.

\- О да, безусловно, - на лице Джима заиграла злая ухмылка. – Его люди пытались закрыть наше заведение, но не преуспели. Однако я удивлен: где это видано, чтобы инспектор полиции делал такие дорогие подарки, и кому! Твой брат удивляет меня все больше и больше.

\- Лестрейд из довольно богатой семьи, деньги для него не проблема. К тому же они с Майкрофтом что-то вроде друзей, - Холмс поморщился. 

\- «Что-то вроде»? – Джим многозначительно хмыкнул. – А конкретнее? Давай-ка посплетничаем, что там между ними. 

\- Дело не в том, что именно между ними. Это не мое дело. Я просто не уверен, что у Майкрофта могут быть друзья в принципе. У него довольно мерзкий характер, - неохотно ответил Шерлок. - Лестрейд – его информатор, и по долгу службы они довольно плотно общаются. Подозреваю, что инспектор догадался о страсти Майкрофта к бесполезным пылесборникам, и решил порадовать его. Не думаю, впрочем, что Лестрейд как-то впутан в это дело. Слишком законопослушен.

\- К слову, не больно-то ты любишь своего брата, - протянул Мориарти и вдруг замер, пораженный догадкой. 

\- Вспомнил что-то? – Шерлок насторожился.

\- Пожалуй, я знаю, в чем мы с Майкрофтом схожи, - медленно произнес Джим. – Братья, Шерлок. Мы оба – братья. Я же рассказывал тебе, помнишь? Рассказывал, что у меня есть брат! Как ты мог это пропустить…

\- Что за чушь? - недоуменно спросил Холмс.

\- Не чушь, нет, - Мориарти помотал головой. - У Майкрофта есть младший брат, и у меня тоже есть… был.

\- Какое дело террористу до ваших семейных дел? – Шерлок окончательно запутался в этих нелогичных обрывочных восклицаниях. - И что значит «был»?

\- Он умер, умер в прошлом году, ровно тринадцатого октября, - отстраненно произнес Джим. - Не может ли быть так, что это охота на тебя, Шерлок?

Холмс выдохнул: вся эта история ускользала от понимания и не поддавалась рациональному объяснению. Совсем как те мистические сочинения про нетривиальные способы достижения власти.

\- Попытайся отключить эмоции. Ты все путаешь еще сильнее.

Джим посмотрел на Шерлока, как на безнадежного больного, и продолжил:  
\- Последние три дня я провел дома, в Белфасте. Поднял старые связи, встретился с важными людьми. На меня там многие в обиде, уехал я не слишком красиво. Вся эта история с похоронами… Впрочем, это неважно. Компания брата не слишком-то меня любит и не преминет отомстить при удобном случае. Видишь ли, мой брат под конец жизни был не совсем здоров. Он, как и я, путался с революционерами, но он был мистиком, не практиком. Верил во всю эту чушь с символическими числам, медиумами и так далее… А я смеялся над ним и мешал по мере сил. Короче говоря, его компании есть, за что меня не любить.

\- Но при чем здесь Майкрофт и я? - Холмсу было чрезвычайно интересно, что же за история случилась с похоронами, но разбираться в этом сейчас было некогда.

\- На Майкрофта у них зуб с тех пор, когда он работал в министерстве внутренних дел, - ответил Мориарти. - Он слишком активно добивался ограничительных законов для национальных меньшинств, его хорошо запомнили. Это письмо – предупреждение, понимаешь? Эти ребята любят пошутить, поиграть со своими жертвами. Каким-то образом они узнали, что мы работаем вместе, и загадали нам загадку.

\- Не переоценивай их, - Шерлок не боялся возможного покушения на собственную жизнь: это казалось далеким и почти нереальным. Важнее было докопаться до истины.

\- Не перебивай, - Джим отмахнулся. - Мы разгадали ее, теперь мы знаем их план. Все эти покушения – отвлекающий маневр, главная цель – ты. А потом и Майкрофт. Меня они оставят на сладкое. А может, и вовсе простят. Я все-таки для них свой, как ни крути. Но, как бы то ни было, мне не нужны проблемы. Поэтому я на вашей стороне.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - Холмс хмыкнул. – Слишком много теорий, ты перескакиваешь с одной на другую, и в итоге мы никогда не…

\- Они знают, что мой брат мертв, - Мориарти словно не слышал его. - Они знают, что у Майкрофта есть младший брат. Намек, не лишенный тонкости, не находишь?

\- Ты забываешь, что сюда не вписывается покойный Джейкобс. У него тоже были часы, - сухо напомнил Холмс. Чужие яркие эмоции имели свойство утомлять его. – Какую роль он играет в этой комбинации?

\- Слабое звено, - Джим улыбнулся, брезгливо и будто сквозь силу. – Его убрали, чтобы показать: остались только мы двое. И теперь нам надо оказаться быстрее.

\- Майкрофт не согласится сотрудничать с тобой ни на каких условиях. Исключено, - заспорил Холмс.

\- А мне и не нужен он, ведь у меня есть ты, - Мориарти смотрел на него в упор, не мигая. Однако на этот раз Шерлок нашел в себе силы выдержать этот взгляд.

\- Хочешь взять меня в заложники? – серьезно спросил он.

\- Шерлок, что за грязные мысли! – Джим деланно рассмеялся. - Нет, ты просто поможешь мне лучше, чем мог бы твой брат. Уверен, что в ближайшее время наш противник оставит еще одно послания, более конкретное.

\- Будут еще теракты, - Холмс согласно кивнул.

\- Именно так. Пока ничего не произошло, будь внимателен и следи за собой, - произнес Джим. Если бы интонация была чуть мягче, Шерлок бы решил, что за него всерьез беспокоятся. Странно, но привычно иронизировать на этот счет не хотелось.

\- Хорошо.

Джим задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу и спросил, совершенно невпопад:  
\- К слову, как там твой новый сосед?

\- Совершенно безопасен, - ответил Холмс. – Мои подозрения были не оправданы.

\- Так и знал, - Мориарти ухмыльнулся и пояснил:  
\- Видишь ли, у меня есть поразительное чутье на людей. Мы никогда не принимали в наш клуб тех, кто может быть потенциально опасен, хоть сколько-нибудь. Никого, кроме…

\- Меня, - закончил фразу Шерлок. 

\- Тебя, - несколько обреченно подтвердил Джим. - Поэтому и в списках потенциально опасных членов клуба, за которые ты так радел, нет нужды. Все уже проверено не единожды.

\- Рад, что ты уверен, - отозвался Холмс, явно сомневаясь.

\- Если хочешь, приходи завтра. Завтра нет собрания, но мы можем… Можем просто поговорить. Обсудить дальнейшие действия, - вдруг предложил Мориарти. 

Шерлок смутился: это предложение было произнесено настолько неделовым тоном, насколько только можно представить. Как будто из помощника Джим превратился в кого-то более близкого.  
«Мне не нужны друзья», - мысленно солгал Холмс.

\- Зачем обсуждать сейчас? - настороженно спросил он вслух. – Сейчас, когда ничего еще толком не ясно?

\- Ну не знаю, можем не говорить, можем просто сходить в кинотеатр, – Джим картинно всплеснул руками. - Давно хотел узнать, что это за штука.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

\- Шутишь? – педантично уточнил Холмс.

Джим невесело усмехнулся и немного разочарованно протянул:  
\- Разумеется, шучу. Сообщу тебе новости почтой, а сейчас можешь идти.

Шерлок встал со стула, кивнул на прощания и торопливо вышел за дверь. Теперь он был совершенно уверен, что Джим не шутил. Оставалось понять, что все это значило: в том, что предложение было сделано с тайным умыслом, Холмс не сомневался. 

В гостиной Шерлок наткнулся на Морана. Выглядел тот не лучшим образом: белая рубашка была заляпана темно-красными пятнами, под ногтями темнела грязь, щеку рассекал свежий шрам. 

\- Плохой день, да? – Себастьян хищно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Холмсу.

\- Омерзительный, - согласился тот и поспешил уйти. Вдалеке раздались легкие шаги и сдавленный женский вскрик: кажется, Ирэн совсем не ожидала найти Морана в таком состоянии.

***  
Вернувшись домой, Холмс обнаружил у себя в комнате брата, чему не слишком удивился. Он предвидел, что день окончится очередным непростым разговором.

\- Ты зачастил ко мне в гости, - хмыкнул Шерлок.

\- Сегодня с утра я получил странное письмо с шифром, - негромко произнес Майкрофт. – Ты не знаешь, с чем…

\- Там сказано «береги часы»? – небрежно уточнил Шерлок.

\- Ты знаешь, - старший Холмс удовлетворенно кивнул. – Я предполагал это.

\- Джим получил такое же, - Шерлок с ногами забрался на диван. – У него на столе стоит такой же антикварный мусор с шестеренками, как и у тебя.

\- Вот оно что, - Майкрофт потер кончик носа. – И у вас есть мысли, что это может значить?

\- Есть. Но тебе о них пока необязательно знать, - дерзко ответил Шерлок. Он ощущал ужасную усталость и хотел только одного: поскорее остаться в одиночестве.

\- Вот оно что, - повторил старший Холмс и резко поднялся с кресла. – Что ж, вижу, твой новый друг, - он выделил это слово, - имеет на тебя влияние. Ты грубишь мне.

\- Я и прежде это делал, - Шерлок осознавал, что оправдывается, как нашкодивший школьник, но не мог остановиться.

\- Прежде речь не шла о твоей безопасности! – разозлился Майкрофт. – Но заставить тебя прислушаться к голосу разума я, очевидно, не могу. Куда уж мне тягаться с ораторским даром твоего Джима. Свяжись со мной, когда поймешь, что ты творишь, - добавил он мягче. – У нас еще есть время.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и старший брат, громко вздохнув, оставил его.

***  
Холмс не помнил, сколько просидел на диване, не меняя позы. Полчаса, час, сутки – какая разница? Он пытался понять, что заставило его так резко ответить брату – и не мог. Это была не дежурная грубость, за этим стояло нечто большее, но что?.. Никаких рациональных причин к такому поведению не имелось: правда была за Майкрофтом. 

Неужели виной всему стало безотчетное, идиотское желание доиграть до конца, распутать эту историю вместе с Джимом, не вмешивая третьих лиц? С Джимом, опасным, ненормальным преступником-террористом, которого знал пару недель. Это казалось таким нелогичным и глупым, что вполне могло оказать правдой. 

Мориарти был особенным. Прежде Шерлоку не попадались те, кого он не мог разгадать и прочитать. Пусть не сразу и не с первого раза, но все люди раскрывались и становились обычными. С Джимом так не произошло ни в первый раз, ни во второй. 

Иногда Холмсу казалось, что Мориарти со своей стороны тоже пытался разгадать его и терпел неудачу. Эта мысль была чрезвычайно лестной, и от нее становилось до странного тепло где-то под ребрами.

Погруженный в свои измышления, Холмс зашел на кухню и механически заварил себе безвкусный чай. Он присел за кухонный стол и бросил короткий взгляд на часы: оказалось, с момента визита брата прошло не более двадцати минут. Время тянулось чертовски медленно.

\- Не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь с тобой? – негромкий голос Джона раздался неожиданно, и Шерлок чуть не выронил чашку.

\- Разумеется, садись, - он рассеянно указал кивком на стул напротив. Уотсон кивнул, почти бесшумно налил себе чаю и сел за стол.

\- Ты мрачный сегодня. Проблемы на работе? – сочувственно спросил Джон.

\- Я не работаю. Принципиально, - резко ответил Шерлок. Он был раздражен: разрешение сидеть на одной кухне вовсе не равнялось готовности к бессмысленному разговору.

\- Учишься? – не отставал Уотсон.

\- Нет.

\- Чем же ты тогда занимаешься? – Джон искренне недоумевал, как можно быть настолько оторванным от жизни. - Ты вообще когда-нибудь… Ну, учился?

\- Давно, - коротко произнес Холмс. - Дипломы меня не интересуют, а знания можно получить более быстрым путем.

\- Книги? – Уотсон понимающе кивнул.

\- Нет, наблюдения и опыты, - ответил Шерлок. – Наблюдения за людьми, за их привычками и поведением могут дать очень много, как и опыты над неживым. Книги всегда вторичны перед чистым знанием.

Джон улыбнулся:  
\- Ты очень необычный человек. Кажется, я понимаю, чем тебя заинтересовали эти революционеры. За ними интересно наблюдать.

\- Что? – Холмс пораженно уставился на Уотсона: прежде люди, которым он прямо высказывал свои жизненные принципы, шарахались от него, как от прокаженного. Однако Джон совершенно не был испуганным – скорее, заинтересованным.

\- Да, пожалуй, ты прав, - согласился Шерлок. - Я наблюдаю. Мне было важно понять, чем руководствуются люди, вступающие в такие группы.

\- И чем же, ты выяснил?

\- Стадное чувство. Глупость. Невежественность. Желание самоутвердиться, - перечислял Холмс, бесстрастно чеканя каждое слово.

\- Да уж, не слишком-то лестного ты о нас мнения, - несмотря на сказанное, Джон не выглядел обиженным. – Скажи, а у тебя есть друзья? Или девушка? Я просто совсем не представляю тебя… ну, с кем-то, - неловко закончил он.

Шерлок замялся. У него никогда не было друзей и, что бы ни выдумал себе Майкрофт, Джим вовсе не являлся его другом. Только самоубийца мог бы подружиться с подобным человеком, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Впрочем, о «большем» Холмс запретил себе думать однажды и навсегда: он достаточно долго наблюдал за людьми и довольно рано понял, что так называемые влюбленности – совсем не его стихия. Он не понимал механику этого процесса на более высоком уровне, нежели физиологический, а потому совершенно не интересовался им. Проще было попросту вычеркнуть эту сферу жизни из своих интересов и больше не обращаться к ней.

\- Зачем мне друзья? – насмешливо бросил Холмс наконец. – Я справляюсь со всем сам.

\- Действительно, зачем, - Уотсон посмотрел на собеседника со смутной жалостью. – Я, наверное, пойду к себе. Спасибо за беседу и добрых снов.

Шерлок просидел на кухне всю ночь, не сомкнув глаз. Он думал о том, кто все же стоял за этой интригой с часами и террористами, и не могло ли выйти так, что Майкрофт косвенно замешан в произошедшем. Он строил теории, ругал себя за то, что нагрубил брату и тем самым навредил делу, размышлял, не слишком ли быстро оправдал в своих глазах Джона Уотсона. Он думал обо всем, только чтобы не думать о Мориарти и его, несомненно, опасной игре. Не той игре, что они вели вместе против всех, а той, что Джим приготовил для них двоих. Холмс чувствовал, как Мориарти, словно паук, опутывает его своей обманчивой откровенностью, своими яркими эмоциями. Это сбивало с толку и тянуло на дно, однако он ясно понимал одно: логика в такой игре была бессильна и даже вредна.  
А играть без логической опоры он не умел.

***  
С первыми рассветными лучами Шерлок залез под холодный душ, наскоро переоделся и пошел к Джиму, как тот и просил. Если он хочет пойти в кинотеатр, пусть так и будет. Настало время сыграть по чужим правилам и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

\- Где Джим? – спросил Холмс у Ирэн, открывшей ему дверь.

\- Джим? На крыше, наверное, - отозвалась та. 

\- Крыша? – Шерлок озадаченно смотрел на собеседницу: она выглядела непривычно взволнованной и огорченной.

\- Да, сейчас покажу, - Адлер взяла Холмса за рукав и подвела к скрытой в стене винтовой лестнице. – Иди на самый верх, открой чердачную дверь, и найдешь его. И осторожней, он сегодня не в духе, - предупредила она.

Шерлок кивнул и начал карабкаться вверх, по бесконечным ступеням. Наконец, в конце лестницы забрезжил яркий свет, Холмс толкнул дверь от себя и вылез на крышу дома.

\- Я же просил не… - где-то рядом раздался недовольный голос Мориарти. – О, это ты. Все-таки пришел, - он рассматривал Шерлока, будто видел впервые.

\- Ты же меня звал, - иного ответа, кажется, не предполагалось.

Джим сидел на самом краю крыши, беспечно болтая ногами. Где-то вдалеке раздался раскат грома.

\- Будет гроза. Ну же, не стой, садись, - предложил Мориарти, и Холмс послушно сел рядом.

Внизу, по оживленной улице ездили дилижансы, куда-то спешили люди, вдалеке, почти на самой линии горизонта, висели в воздухе цеппелины. Очевидно, сегодня проводились учения военно-воздушных сил.

\- Ирэн чем-то огорчена, - произнес Шерлок, только чтобы начать разговор.

\- Это из-за Морана, - ответил Джим. - Он сейчас не в себе, и я разрешил ему разобраться с нашими милыми, относительно безопасными конкурентами. Я бы не стал их трогать, если бы не экстренный случай, но так, наверное, даже лучше выйдет. Все будет хорошо, просто женщины вечно волнуются из-за пустяков.

Раздался еще один раскат грома, на этот раз еще более гулкий.

\- Никаких новостей от нашего террориста, - невесело проговорил Мориарти. - Не люблю, когда все затихает. Скучно. Я чувствую, как время тратится впустую.

\- И суток не прошло с последнего письма, - заспорил Шерлок. – Имей терпение.

\- Все равно скучно, - капризно протянул Джим и неожиданно добавил:  
\- А ты бы не смотрел вниз, голова закружится.

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - едко бросил Холмс, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

\- Я не волнуюсь, не обольщайся, - парировал Мориарти. - Ты просто очень нужен мне живым. Исключительно для дела, не забывай.

Шерлок хотел спросить, о каком именно деле шла речь, не успел. Джим вдруг раскинул руки и качнул вперед. Мгновение – и он бы летел вниз, прямо на железную изгородь, без шансов выжить. Холмс успел удержать его в последнюю секунду: притянул к себе за полы черного пиджака и крепко обнял.

\- Совсем свихнулся? – прошипел он на ухо Мориарти.

\- Нет, этой мой стандартный уровень безумия, просто ты не замечал, - тот чуть отстранился и злобно, по-звериному оскалился. – Теперь знаешь. А я в свою очередь знал, что ты меня удержишь.

\- Что? – в голове Шерлока вертелась тысяча самых разных мыслей.  
Он совершенно сумасшедший, как же я раньше не замечал, крыша, все эти самоубийства, не решил ли он… Нет, это очередная игра, и я явно успел проколоться, он просто проверяет мою лояльность, а я… Я до сих пор его обнимаю.

Последняя мысль отчего-то казалась самой безысходной из всех.

\- Знаешь, мы могли бы встретиться в другой обстановке, и все было бы проще, - Джим смотрел на Шерлока большими темными глазами, как будто ожидая чего-то. 

«Зрачки, как у опиомана», - со странным, полудетским восторгом подумал Шерлок. Рядом с ним сидело настолько злое и темное существо, что голова шла кругом. Оно казалось ненастоящим, чем-то разряда страшилок для послушных правильных детишек. Абстрактным плохим мальчиком, который непременно научит нехорошему, грязному, больному, неправильному.

Шерлок неловко облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Хотя нет: мы не могли бы, - Джим по-прежнему неотрывно сверлил его взглядом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – в глазах Холмса было любопытство и легкий, почти незаметный страх.

\- Не забивай свою умную голову ерундой, Шерлок, - Мориарти вдруг снисходительно ухмыльнулся и отстранился. - Это все не для тебя. Ты далек от этих игр.

\- Если ты считаешь, что я ничего не понимаю, то ты неправ. Я… Я понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - решительно произнес Холмс, который и в самом деле почти ничего не понимал. Почти ничего, кроме того, что у жадного, голодного взгляда Джима есть причины, о которых он, кажется, почти догадался, иначе зачем бы ему сжимать чужое запястье так крепко и настойчиво?

\- Докажи, что понимаешь.

Джим снова придвинулся ближе и, чуть прикрыв глаза, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, потянулся за поцелуем.

В этот момент раздался громкий хлопок чердачной двери. Пошлый, вульгарный и как будто ожидаемый.

\- Врыв в центральном офисе Службы Безопасности, - выдохнула запыхавшаяся Ирэн. – Часть бомб обезвредили, часть не успели.

\- Так это были не раскаты грома. Проклятье, - Джим вскочил на ноги. От флера безумия и вседозволенности не осталось следа. – Нам надо успеть на место, немедленно. Пошли, Шерлок. 

\- В центральном офисе? Там же мой брат, - почти неслышно произнес Холмс, механически поднимаясь.

\- С ним все в порядке, я уверен, - сквозь зубы бросил Мориарти, увлекая его за собой, вниз по винтовой лестнице.

В этот раз она уже не казалась Шерлоку такой длинной.


	6. Глава шестая. Взрыв

Когда Джим и Шерлок прибыли на место событий, там уже работали полицейские. Но, несмотря на присутствие властей, вокруг царила суета и неразбериха: громко сигналили кареты скорой помощи, из-под обломков здания доставали раненых, слышались крики и плач, на асфальте алели свежие пятна крови. В воздухе висел плотный серый туман, пахнущий гарью и дымом.

\- Хорошо, что ты приехал, - Грегори Лестрейд крепко пожал руку Шерлока. Джима, стоящего чуть поодаль, он словно не заметил. – Творится полный бедлам, как ты понимаешь, все напуганы, но мы пытаемся работать. Никогда не сталкивался с таким… - он неловко развел руками. - Таким масштабом событий. Я так понимаю, ты хочешь осмотреть место происшествия? Думаю, это уже можно устроить.

\- Отлично, - Холмс сдержанно кивнул: он как будто не понимал всего ужаса происходящего, или просто не разрешал себе понимать. – Расскажи пока, что вы знаете.

\- Тут и рассказывать нечего, - Грегори отмахнулся. - Взрыв произошел в левом крыле, как ты можешь видеть. Вернее, два взрыва, почти подряд. Вещество пока устанавливается. Подозреваю, что это новомодный тротил. Нам повезло, что по какой-то причине взорвались не все ящики с взрывчаткой. Иначе на воздух бы взлетело все здание.

В толпе на мгновение мелькнул приметный профиль Майкрофта, и Шерлок, к собственному неудовольствию, облегченно выдохнул. Джим по-прежнему стоял неподалеку, за правым плечом, явно стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. 

\- Свидетелей мы опрашиваем, но не думаю, что это много даст, - Лестрейд указал рукой на пожилую леди, судя по форме, консьержку из здания Службы Безопасности, и молодого полицейского, старательно записывавшего показания. – Если уж негодяю удалось протащить взрывчатку в таком количестве, он точно позаботился, чтобы его никто не запомнил.

Внезапно пожилая леди подняла голову и в упор посмотрела на Шерлока. Вернее, за его правое плечо.

\- Да вот же он! - отчетливо произнесла она, указав на Джима пальцем. – Это же тот, о ком говорила! Это точно он, держите его!

«Вот же он», - эти короткие слова прозвучали удивительно громко и отчетливо в окружающем шуме. Мориарти, побелев, как полотно сделал неуверенный, беспомощный шаг назад. К счастью, Шерлоку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы принять решение.

\- Бежим, - он схватил Джима за руку и потащил за собой, сквозь толпу и застывших в оцепенении людей. - Быстрее, не отставай. 

За спиной раздавался трель полицейских свистков, но бегущие не оглядывались назад. Они смотрели только вперед и иногда – под ноги. Они бежали по узким улицам и переулкам, сквозь чужие дворы, через заборы и даже по крышам. Они преследовали только одну цель – скрыться от чужих глаз как можно скорее.

\- Ты уверен, что нам стоит туда лезть? – спросил Джим, переводя дыхание перед очередным восхождение.

\- Этот путь мало кто знает, - отозвался Шерлок. – Доверься мне, мы выберемся.

Как ни странно, выбраться им и в самом деле удалось: когда они спустились вниз по пожарной лестнице, немного поплутали между домами и вышли на оживленную Бейкер-стрит, явного «хвоста» за ними не было.

-Ты привел меня к себе, - Мориарти ухмыльнулся. – Не самый осмотрительный шаг. Нас тут в два счета накроют.

\- Больше некуда, - отозвался Шерлок, хлопая себя по карманам пальто. – Дьявол, я ключи забыл.

По счастью, Джон оказался дома и открыл беглецам дверь.

\- Наверное, не стоит предлагать вам чаю, - он попеременно, но с одинаковым сомнением смотрел то на Холмса, то на Мориарти.

\- Не в этот раз, Джон, - Джим широко улыбнулся. - Сегодня я несколько тороплюсь, но когда-нибудь я непременно зайду к вам на чай.

\- О, я понимаю, - Уотсон кивнул.

\- Мы будем в моей комнате, - отрывисто произнес Шерлок, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. – Если придет полиция, это за нами, - и, на миг задумавшись, добавил чуть мягче:  
\- Просто не пугайся, Джон. Все будет в порядке.

\- Постараюсь, - хмыкнул Уотсон, совершенно не удивившись. Он подозревал, что однажды все кончится приходом полиции, слишком уж опасными были интересы Шерлока. Странным было то, что Уотсона вовсе не смущала перспектива делить квартиру с сумасшедшим террористом-уголовником. 

Впрочем, теперь уже с двумя террористами-уголовниками.

***  
\- Если начистоту, я такого не ожидал, - Джим по-хозяйски прошел в комнату и уселся в кресло. - У нашего террориста есть резервы, чтобы устроить взрыв на охраняемом объекте, поразительно!

\- Тебя, кажется, это восхищает? - Шерлока искоса наблюдал за гостем. Несмотря на показную уверенность, он явно был крайне взволнован. Расширенные зрачки, поджатые губы, немного дрожащие пальцы, скрещенные ноги – все просто кричало о колоссальном напряжении.

\- А тебя нет? – Мориарти хитро прищурился.

\- Меня больше интересует вопрос, мелинит это был или тротил, - отвлеченно произнес Холмс. Не то, чтобы его действительно это волновало. Скорее, это было неосознанной провокацией, призванной сбросить с Мориарти маску показной беспечности. - Судя по тому, что взорвались не все ящики, это тротил, он менее чувствительный. Активировали его бомбами с часовым механизмом, это очевидно, а что до…

\- Приятно, что даже сейчас тебя беспокоят все эти милые теоретические вопросы, - Джим хмыкнул, отвел глаза и резко, без перехода спросил:  
\- Скажи, когда за мной придут?

\- Думаю, мой брат и Лестрейд могут дать отмашку не трогать тебя, - Шерлок ответил не сразу. Врать не имело смысла, о правде же он мог лишь догадываться. - Хотя бы на пару часов.

Было странно и непривычно видеть Мориарти настолько потерянным и опустошенным. Как будто все эмоции, все бесконечные маски, вся уверенность разом его покинули. Вместо прежнего блистательного Джима перед Холмсом сидел незнакомый юноша, совсем молодой и страшно напуганный.

\- Зачем им это? - тихо спросил он. – Зачем им давать такую отмашку?

\- Чтобы не огорчать меня, - Шерлок, напротив, почувствовал себя взрослее и решительнее, чем обычно. Чужая слабость будто придала ему сил. – Мой брат слишком хорошо знает, как я не люблю огорчаться.

\- Тебя огорчит, если меня арестуют? - Джим бросил на собеседника колючий взгляд, и на долю секунды Шерлоку показалось, что вся эта внезапная беспомощность нарочита и лжива.

\- Тебя не арестуют, - уверенно сказал он, игнорируя вспыхнувшие подозрения.

\- Да, это так, - глухо подтвердил Мориарти. - Не смогут. Не успеют. 

Это «не успеют» звучало настолько зловеще, что Холмс вдруг почувствовал легкий озноб. Джим, будь он нормальным или сумасшедшим, явно боялся не тюрьмы и даже не виселицы. Он будто страшился какой-то химеры, собственной фантазии, призрака, чья кара была куда страшнее, чем любые смертные наказания. От этой мысли Шерлок недовольно поморщился: прежде ему не доводилось верить в вульгарный мистицизм.

\- Куда ты пойдешь? – спросил он, только чтобы не слушать давящую тишину.

\- Еще не знаю. Не решил, - Джим легкомысленно пожал плечами, будто речь шла о том, где бы провести уикенд. – Я решу это, когда пойму, кто стоит за этим всем, хотя бы приблизительно.

\- Какие есть идеи? – Шерлок был рад возможности сменить тему.

\- Так просто пронести взрывчатку в правительственное учреждение нельзя, - Мориарти начал рассуждать вслух. - Наверняка это сделал человек, который работал там, причем работал довольно долго. Он не занимал важный и ответственный пост, скорее наоборот, ему же был нужен доступ в подвалы…

\- Истопник? – предположил Холмс.

\- Умница, Шерлок, - Джим улыбнулся. - Истопник, чрезвычайно похожий на меня. Ужасно интересно звучит, не правда ли? 

\- Похожий на тебя – или старающийся быть похожим? – уточнил Шерлок.

\- Я полагаю, второе, - улыбка угасла. – На настоящий момент в мире есть только один человек, похожий на меня, и он – я сам. Нет, это был кто-то чужой, кто-то, желающий моего падения. Моего и Майкрофта, судя по всему. Надо сказать, наш таинственный незнакомец неплохо справляется, - едко добавил он.

\- Наше близкое знакомство не пойдет на пользу карьере Майкрофта, соглашусь, - Холмс кивнул. В его голове навязчиво крутилась простая логическая цепочка.

«Джим упоминал брата, младшего, вовсе не значит, что близнеца, однако семейное сходство бывает очень проявлено, он мертв, но если это фальсификация, если у него есть мотивы, если… Необходимо спросить прямо».

– Ты уверен, что наш незнакомец настолько таинственен? – Шерлок осторожно сформулировал свой непростой вопрос.

\- Считаешь, что я вру тебе? – Мориарти вскинул подбородок повыше, что придало его лицу чрезвычайно высокомерный вид. 

Однако эти трюки не могли заставить Холмса замолчать.

\- Я помню, ты рассказывал про своего брата, Джеймса…

Джим вдруг резко вскочил с кресла и подошел к Шерлоку, по-прежнему подпиравшему дверной косяк.

\- Тихо! – прошептал он, на секунду приложив палец к чужим губам. - Молчи, не говори ничего. Я знал, что ты об этом думал, веришь ли, и я об этом думал, но он мертв, мертвее некуда, я слушал его биение его сердца и… - голос сорвался. - И не слышал, Шерлок. Потом похороны, какие ирландские похороны без драки… Нет. Нет, я знаю, что он мертв.

\- Но ему, очевидно, есть, за что тебе мстить, - сдавленно произнес Холмс. Он ненавидел, когда его личное пространство нарушали так грубо и явно, он должен был бы злиться на Джима, но не мог. Он злился на себя, на свою дурацкую молодость и ужасную глупость, но больше всего - на свою неопытность, вынуждавшую вестись на мелкие, пошлые, очевидные провокации. 

Джим явно играл не из любви к искусству, а с умыслом. Он был готов пойти на все, чтобы защитить свою правду от Шерлока. На все, включая… Нет-нет-нет, не смотреть в эти глаза, не позволять себе даже мысли, не представлять, ни в коем случае не представлять.

\- Многим есть, за что мне мстить, - протянул Мориарти, с ухмылкой глядя на Холмса. - Даже тебе.

Шерлок пасовал перед таким откровенно оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Пока нет, - бросил он. – Мне не за что тебе мстить.

Кажется, Джим только и ждал такого ответа. Он улыбался, картинно, многообещающе и сладко.   
Он смотрел слишком жадно, чтобы предположить какие-либо иные замыслы, кроме самых непристойных. Он вызывающе медленно расстегнул свой несомненно дорогой пиджак, небрежно повесил его на спинку кресла и снова подошел близко, чертовски близко для полузнакомого человека, которым, в сущности, являлся.

\- Значит, скоро будет, за что, - прошептал Мориарти и мягко, почти нежно погладил чужое запястье, в то же время давая понять: одно неловкое движение, и ласковое прикосновение станет захватом. - Или уже есть, просто ты пока еще не сформулировал для себя причины, - добавил он, пока Холмс пытался выровнять дыхание и найтись с ответом. – Я знаю, для тебя очень важно иметь логически обоснованные причины. Или ты просто боишься, да? – губы Джима почти касались шеи. - Начать и не иметь решимости остановиться, что может быть страшнее, не правда ли?

«Правда», - мысленно ответил Шерлок. Страшно впутаться во всю эту темноту, где нет места логике, блуждать в ней, не видя прямой дороги, теряться, тщетно искать свет. Эта темнота - как лабиринт без выхода, как задача без решения, как гипотеза, которую нельзя опровергнуть. 

\- Не бойся, - Джим резко взял Шерлока за подбородок. – Не бойся, я сам скажу тебе «стоп».

\- Сейчас?.. – хрипло прошептал тот.

\- Нет, позже, - был ответ. – Мы ведь даже не начали, правда?

Шерлок был готов к этому поцелую, он не стал сюрпризом, он неизбежно должен был случиться. Сложнее всего было признаться себе, что он сам этого хотел, и не только чтобы просто узнать, как это бывает. Хотел - но не сейчас, когда за ними гонится вся лондонская полиция, а за стеной пьет чай Джон. Не сейчас, когда все нервы на пределе, и разгадка так близка.   
Не сейчас. А лучше всего – никогда, потому что ни счастья, ни покоя, ни ясного разума это точно не принесет.

Джим целовался умело, страстно, не оставляя в голове ни единой связной мыслительной цепочки. В этом и был его план – не дать Шерлоку ни минуты на трезвое размышление, занять все время мира собой, своими горячими губами и бесстыдными прикосновениями. Ему это прекрасно удавалось, с каждым сердечным ударом – все лучше.

«Ненавижу тебя, - билось в голове. – Это подло, это грязно, зачем ты так? Зачем не даешь шанса отказать себе? Зачем не говоришь свое проклятое «стоп»? Почему я сам это не скажу?..»

\- Тебе уже хочется мне отомстить? – самоуверенно спросил Джим, переводя дыхание. Кажется, он всерьез ждал ответа, и этим взбесил Шерлока окончательно.

\- А ты как думаешь? – прошипел он, сжимая пальцы на беззащитном горле. – Как считаешь, хочу ли я тебе отомстить за весь этот спектакль?

\- Думаю, хочешь, - сипло отозвался Джим, криво ухмыльнувшись. – Вот только отомстить ли?

Позже Шерлок придумал название этому состоянию – затмение. Грань между безумием и разумом, реальным миром и чужим воображением, тем, что так давно хотелось попробовать и испытать и тем, что полагалось испытывать. Это определенно был не он – тот, кто делал все это. Это был другая, темная сторона, которую Джим заботливо вытащил на свет и заставил потакать своим желаниям. Не желаниям даже, а определенной цели: отвлечь Шерлока от неправильных, лишних мыслей. Благородная, в общем-то, цель, в отличие от желаний, лежащих совершенно в другой плоскости. 

Происходящее упрямо распадалось на фрагменты и детали. На сорванную впопыхах ослепительно-белую рубашку, на черную и блестящую запонку, закатившуюся под кресло. На глаза Джима, такие же черные и блестящие, на его вкрадчивое «осторожней, не сломай мне руку», после которого захотелось сломать его всего, не жалея, не пытаясь понять, упиваясь внушенной жаждой мести.

Никогда прежде Шерлок не задумывался, что его кровать – чрезвычайно узкая и неудобная. Джим как будто прочитал его мысли в тот момент, и насмешливо бросил:  
\- Кажется, у тебя нечасто бывают… гости.

Последнее слово потерялось в долгом, глубоком поцелуе, и сцена вновь распалась на составные части. Ярко-лиловые засосы на бледной шее, пальцы, сминающие простыни, поцелуи, все более неловкие и смазанные, прикосновения, все более откровенные.

\- Я никогда… боюсь сделать тебе больно, - глухо и неуверенно.

\- Я скажу тебе «стоп», ясно? - резко и властно.

Мозаика обретала цельность с каждым глухим стоном, с каждым толчком, и не было больше ни мести, ни загадок, ни даже правды и лжи. Нерелевантно, как сказал однажды Джим. Все это нерелевантно, вторично, неважно по сравнению с тем, что переживалось сейчас. Даже если за этим ярким, непередаваемым, ослепительным «сейчас» не стояло ничего, кроме игры и провокации. 

Ведь Джим был опытным лгуном, он умел врать не только словами – жестами, прикосновениями, поцелуями, всем, совершенно всем. Шерлок не удивился бы, если бы происходящее оказались спектаклем. Не удивился, но очень сильно разочаровался бы. В себе самом.

Но взгляд Джима – требовательный и нетерпеливый - не мог лгать, и Шерлок позволил себе поверить. Только сейчас, только в этот первый и, скорее всего, последний раз. Поверить безо всякой логики, просто потому, что так хотелось.

Мозаика стала картиной, когда наступила тишина – самая лучшая форма ответа на сложные вопросы.

***  
Громкий звонок в дверь внизу казался громовым раскатом. Лицо Джима моментально стало настороженным и нервным.

\- Я посмотрю, - Шерлок спешно поднялся с кровати, оделся и спустился вниз.

\- Кто там?

\- Миссис Хадсон, - из-за двери раздался извиняющийся голос. - Забыла ключи.

Шерлок поспешно пригладил волосы, будто это могло что-то скрыть или оправдать, и открыл хозяйке дверь.

\- Совсем плоха стала, вышла без ключей, а если бы вас не было дома? – причитала миссис Хадсон. - Здравствуй, Шерлок, - она пристально посмотрела на квартиранта, однако от комментариев воздержалась.

Тем временем, наверху раздался шорох шагов, и на лестнице появился Джим.

\- О, и ты тут! – миссис Хадсон обрадовалась Мориарти, как старому знакомому. - Я как раз хотела с тобой поговорить.

\- Простите? – хрипло спросил тот. 

Холмс перевел непонимающий взгляд с Джима на квартирную хозяйку.

\- Скажи, будь любезен, когда ты заберешь эти коробки с реактивами из нашего подвала? – беспечно продолжала миссис Хадсон. - Видишь ли, я решила перенести туда вещи моего покойного мужа, натыкаюсь на них уже пятый год, сил нет. И если бы ты мог перенести хотя бы часть…

Мориарти вцепился в перила, будто стараясь удержаться на ногах.  
\- Нельзя так ошибиться, только не с такого близкого расстояния, - прочел Холмс по его губам.

\- Что ты там лопочешь, милый? – проворковала миссис Хадсон.

\- Мы бы хотели осмотреть коробки, если можно, - первым нашелся Шерлок. 

\- Ох, разумеется, спускайтесь, - милостиво разрешила квартирная хозяйка. – Я думал, ты в курсе, дорогой…

\- Не совсем. Джим хотел сделать мне сюрприз, - сухо отрезал Холмс. – Он ведь такой выдумщик.

***  
\- Все-таки тротил, - удовлетворенно констатировал Шерлок, осмотрев коробки с «реактивами». 

Джим молча стоял у стены, неверяще глядя перед собой. Он будто снова лишился всех эмоций.

\- Отчасти это моя вина, - продолжал Холмс, несколько сбитый с толку такой реакцией. – Я сказал миссис Хадсон, что ты мой приятель, поэтому человек с похожей внешностью не вызвал у нее подозрения. Надо расспросить ее получше, возможно, она вспомнит какие-то особые приметы. Да, и надо связаться с Лестрейдом и заставить его забрать эту дрянь. Нам повезло, что нет бомбы, которая бы активировала все это… богатство. Ну же, не молчи, скажи что-нибудь, - он резко повернулся к Мориарти.

\- Мне нужно идти, - вдруг проговорил тот и, развернувшись, начал подниматься вверх.

\- Стой, - Шерлок ухватил его за щиколотку. – Может, объяснишь мне все?

\- Нет времени, - Джим грубо высвободился из захвата. – Действительно нет, Шерлок. Дай мне уйти.

От внезапно накатившей острой обиды и ощущения тотального предательства Холмс не придумал, что возразить. Когда он вылез из подвала, то обнаружил, что на шум сбежались Джон и миссис Хадсон. Мориарти уже стоял на пороге, собираясь уходить. На прощание он посмотрел на Шерлока долгим, мутным взглядом, и, повинуясь той чуждой темноте, что теперь поселилась в его голове, Холмс сделал шаг вперед.   
И Джим тоже. Еще шаг – и их руки соприкоснулись так же, как несколько долгих минут назад в спальне наверху.

\- Джеймс был младше меня на два часа. Мы близнецы, - прошептал Мориарти. - И, знаешь, я не был на его похоронах. Я обманул тебя, Шерлок, и не в первый раз, если ты заметил. Береги себя и не иди за мной. Сейчас я говорю тебе «стоп».

Он развернулся и ушел так быстро, как только мог.

\- Я знал, - тихо произнес Шерлок ему вслед. Сделав глубокий вдох, он обернулся и произнес громко и излишне уверенно:  
\- Джон, миссис Хадсон, почему бы вам не пойти в гости к соседке? Кажется, у нее имеется телефонный аппарат, и с его помощью вы можете вызвать инспектора Лестрейда и попросить, чтобы он забрал вот эти… коробки. Я скоро вернусь.

Холмс наспех накинул пальто и хлопнул дверью.

\- Постой, - Джон немедленно выскочил следом, поймав соседа за рукав уже на крыльце. – Вот, возьми. Это мне мать дала, когда я в Лондон уехал, пригодится, - он неловко достал и кармана брюк небольшой, почти дамский, револьвер и впихнул его Шерлоку.

\- Я не умею стрелять, - Холмс помотал головой. – Спасибо, но…нет.

\- Это просто, - настаивал Уотсон. – Крутани барабан, взведи курок и стреляй. Он слабый, но с близкого расстояния хорош. Возьми, так надежнее. Просто… на удачу, понимаешь?

Шерлок понимал, потому в ответ лишь коротко кивнул.


	7. Глава седьмая. Падение

Когда двое время от времени изображают на публике супружескую пару, это накладывает на отношения определенный отпечаток, хотят того участники спектакля или нет. Весь ворох бесполезных слов – дорогой, милая, любимый, родная - оседает где-то на подкорке и меняет изнутри. Поначалу эти изменения кажутся незначительными и почти незаметными. 

…А потом ты ловишь себя на том, что проявляешь чуть больше внимания и заботы, чем того требуют приличия. Подобные скользкие, двусмысленные ситуации происходят все чаще, постепенно становятся привычными и заставляют признать: между вами есть что-то большее. Что-то, кроме талантливого режиссера всего этого изысканного перформанса, Джима Мориарти. 

Следить, чтобы мисс Адлер не забывала перчатки, помнить, где она в очередной раз оставила книгу, приносить чай, когда она еще не успела попросить - все это не входило в обязанности полковника Морана. Все, что не было связано со стрельбой, кровью, чужими смертями, давно казалось ему чуждым и ненужным. 

Однако вольно или невольно, Ирэн заставляла Морана скучать по простой человеческой жизни, всего лишь азартно играя предписанную роль. Временами это вызывало почти что бешенство. Впрочем, бывали моменты, когда ему казалось, что в этой игре было чуть больше искренности, чем мисс Адлер хотелось думать. Как в тот вечер, когда она благородно предложила Себастьяну себя в качестве жертвы кровопускания. Или когда они получили письмо…

…Ирэн сидела за кухонным столом, накрытым кружевной белой скатертью. В ее руках был небольшой желтый конверт. 

\- Ты не собираешься его открыть? – Себастьян замер у нее за спиной и украдкой взглянул через плечо. Конверт был девственно чистым, не считая имени адресата.

\- Это Джиму, я не стану… - Адлер неуверенно пожала плечами. - Он придет и прочтет. И расскажет нам, если это необходимо. 

\- Последнее время Джим не больно-то с нами откровенничает, - Моран придвинул стул и сел напротив. – Вся эта история весьма мерзко пахнет, тебе не кажется?

\- Ты думаешь… - Ирэн поджала бледные тонкие губы и после паузы уверенно произнесла:  
\- Нет, ты не прав, зачем ему подставлять нас?

\- Я и не говорю, что это было его решение, - спокойно ответил Моран. – Его могли заставить.

\- Заставить Джима? – Адлер усмехнулась. – Это невозможно, уж я-то знаю.

\- Возможно, дело в его новом приятеле, - упрямо гнул свою линию Себастьян. - Мы толком не знаем, кто этот Холмс, и с чего Джим вдруг потерял от него голову. Он может быть из тайной полиции и играть очень грязно. 

\- Предлагаешь разобраться в этом? – Ирэн смотрела на собеседника внимательно и недоверчиво.

\- Да, и начать надо с этого письма, - Моран кивнул. - Кто знает, что в нем? 

Адлер замялась, будто сомневаясь, рассказывать или нет, но потом все же произнесла:  
\- Нет, в этом точно не замешан Шерлок. Это письмо принес не почтальон, а… Просто человек. Очень странный.

\- Расскажи подробнее про него. Как он выглядел? – Себастьян нахмурился, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Видеть Ирэн сомневающейся и испуганной было непривычно.

\- Шляпа с огромными полями, сейчас таких не носят, - Адлер жестами изобразила выдающиеся размеры шляпы. – Плащ с поднятым воротником, я не смогла разглядеть за ним лица, как ни старалась. Впихнул мне письмо и вмиг исчез, я даже заметить не успела.

\- Он ничего не говорил? – Моран мысленно перебирал в голове всевозможные варианты.

\- Нет, сказал… Это и напугало меня сильнее всего, - неохотно ответила Ирэн. - Он сказал: «А вы все хорошеете, мисс Адлер. Доброго дня».

\- Ясно, это кто-то из старых знакомых, - Себастьян старался говорить спокойно, но история и в самом деле выходила мерзкая: люди покойного братца Мориарти не трогали их с момента смерти своего главаря, с чего бы начинать сейчас? Темная история складывалась. 

\- Ты меня знаешь, я смелая, как черт. Ничего никогда не боялась, - запальчиво произнесла Адлер, будто споря с кем-то. – А тут… Тут мне стало страшно. Он, этот тип в шляпе… Не хотела бы я встретиться с ним снова. 

Поколебавшись, Моран осторожно накрыл ладонь Ирэн своей, безо всякой задней мысли, только чтобы успокоить и приободрить.

\- Ты права, надо дождаться Джима, отдать письмо и поговорить с ним.

«Только бы он вернулся».

Адлер слабо улыбнулась. В этот момент во входной двери громко щелкнул замок, послышались быстрые шаги, и на кухне появился Джим, весь взмыленный и, судя по взгляду, совершенно обезумевший. Его одежда была в беспорядке, на шее ярко выделялись лиловые засосы.

\- Для меня есть какие-нибудь новости? – отрывисто спросил он.

\- Письмо, - Адлер спешно вложила в его руку конверт. Мориарти, не говоря ни слова, вскрыл его и достал короткую записку.

\- Очередной «магический квадрат», на этот раз на двенадцать квадратов, неаккуратный, слоги перемежаются с буквами… - бормотал он и вдруг произнес пораженно:  
– Выходи играть во двор.

\- Что? – Моран поднялся со стула. 

\- Я? Нет, ничего, - Джим ухмыльнулся бескровными губами. - Это все… Это мне. Пора идти. Никому не говорите, что видели, ни одной живой душе, ясно? 

Поколебавшись, Ирэн кивнула.

Джим побарабанил пальцами по столу, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить.  
\- Да, полковник, не одолжишь мне свой прекрасный револьвер? Тот, что ты купил себе в Париже два месяца назад. 

\- Я иду с тобой, - вместо ответа сказал Моран. – Кто бы они ни были, один ты не справишься.

\- Нет-нет, это исключено, - строго оборвал его Мориарти. - Дело личное, - кашлянув, он добавил мягче:  
\- Меня может долго не быть, вы управитесь, я знаю. И на случай, если меня не будет совсем долго: Джим – отличное имя для сына. Только не Джеймс, а именно Джим. Запомнили?

От этих слов Ирэн смертельно побледнела:  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, мерзавец, как ты вообще смеешь, ты что… ты…

\- Пойдем, я дам тебе револьвер, - Моран не любил сцен. 

Он вышел из кухни, Мориарти пошел следом.

\- Не знаю, что ты задумал, но удачи, - порывшись в ящике своего стола, Себастьян протянул Джиму оружие.

\- Спасибо, - в голосе Мориарти не было страха, только сосредоточенность. – В остальном же полагаюсь на тебя, полковник. 

Моран не стал уточнять, что стоит за этим «остальным». Все было предельно ясно, и он был уверен, что справится.   
Черт с ней, с этой революцией, забрать Ирэн да и уехать куда-нибудь в Шотландию, от родителей там должен был остаться домик… Выкрутимся и без Джима. Хотя лучше бы этому засранцу вернуться. 

\- А знаешь… - вдруг произнес Джим. – Я передумал. Мне не нужен револьвер. Без револьвера даже лучше, - он положил оружие на стол. - Давай, полковник, иди к ней. Я уйду сам, не надо меня провожать.

Возвращаясь в кухню, Моран слышал, как тихо, почти неслышно, хлопнула входная дверь.

***  
Черного человека в большой шляпе, маске и застегнутом на все пуговицы пальто Мориарти заприметил уже на пути к своему жилищу, до того необычно выглядел незнакомец. В голове тогда мелькнула сквозная мысль: «А вдруг, это за мной?» Но времени как следует обдумать не нашлось.   
Зря, наверное.

Когда Джим вышел за дверь, черный человек уже ждал его. Подпирал плечом серую каменную стену и смотрел из-под воротника, насмешливо и нагло.

Выходит, не обмануло предчувствие. 

\- Здравствуй, мой черный человек, - Джим учтиво поклонился. - Я ждал тебя.

Незнакомец ничего не ответил. Он отделился от стены и поманил за собой.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, скажи, куда мы пойдем, - потребовал Мориарти, больше из упрямства, чем из необходимости. 

\- К часовне, - глухо ответил знакомый голос, и Джим почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. До самой последней секунды он верил, что это чья-то нелепая шутка, случайное совпадение, ошибка. Однако теперь Мориарти не сомневался: в каждом движении, в каждом шаге он видел того, кого здесь быть не должно было. Он видел мертвеца.

Мертвец вел Джима по переулкам, чьим-то дворам, мимо прохожих, занятых своими маленькими жизнями. Мертвец не спешил: у него было все время мира. Мориарти чувствовал, как внутри него все перегорает, и на смену эмоциям приходит апатия. 

…И в то же время отчаянно хотелось испортить этот пафосный фарс. Назвать мертвеца по имени, припомнить какое-нибудь обидное прозвище, дать понять, что узнал его. Но для этого нужно было открывать рот, подбирать слова, напрягать голосовые связки… Нет уж, лучше просто идти сомнамбулой сквозь всю эту жизнь. К смерти.

За часовней располагалось старое кладбище для бедняков. Джим никогда там не был, просто знал, что оно есть. Неухоженное, со всеми эти изъеденными временем медными крестами, поросшее травой и плющом, тихое и спокойное. Говорили, что под этим кладбищем какой-то безумный алхимик сделал нечто вроде подземного скита, куда сейчас не найти входа.

\- Я завяжу тебе глаза. Не советую сопротивляться, у меня, в отличие от тебя, есть пистолет, - сказал мертвец. На лицо Мориарти легла черная шелковая повязка, а в бок уперлось холодное дуло. Мертвец повел его куда-то вниз, где пахло сырой землей, травой и кровью. Истории о заброшенном ските оживали с каждым шагом, из полумифических становясь реальными.

***  
Когда повязка спала с глаз, Джим обнаружил, что находится в скромном кабинете, неожиданно недурно обставленном. Мебель была не новой, однако выдержанной в едином стиле: два коричневых кресла с резными спинками, ореховый секретер, такой же стол.   
На столе стоял круглый шар с мерно крутящимся часовым механизмом из пяти шестеренок.

Мертвец снял плащ и бережно повесил его на спинку кресла.  
\- Вы с кудрявым мальчиком ошиблись, - на стол легли шляпа и маска. - Джейкобса я убил не просто так, не для пущего символизма. Мне были необходимы эти часы. 

На узких губах мертвеца мелькнула улыбка, холодная и дикая.

\- Здравствуй, Джим. Надеюсь, ты рад мне.

На Мориарти смотрело его зеркальное отражение, его полная копия, и от этого голова вновь закружилась.

\- Смотри не упади в обморок от счастья, братик!..

***  
 _…В серебристой сфере мерно щелкали шестеренки. Противный звук, если вдуматься. В детстве у них в спальне стоял такой же шар, но в нем тихо падал снег, засыпая собой пряничный городок с ратушей, старыми низенькими домиками и высокими башнями. Они смотрели в стеклянный шар и мечтали, мечтали, мечтали… Как же давно._

\- Джим и Джеймс. Надо быть полной идиоткой - или нашей мамашей, чтобы назвать двух близнецов практически одинаково. Хотя почему «или»? – Джеймс намеренно тянул слова. – Давай, Джим, приходи в себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был живым. 

\- Я думал, ты умер, - Джим произнес самую банальную, самую пустую из всех возможных фраз. Какая разница, собственно, что он думал, если Джеймс сейчас сидит перед ним, совершенно, хрестоматийно живой.

\- Ты плохо проверил, - Джеймс сложил руки крестом на груди и смотрел на брата с видом триумфатора. – Не такой уж ты и ловкий умница, правда?

\- Не надо много ума, чтобы симулировать клиническую смерть, - парировал Джим. - А может, мне просто удобнее было думать, что ты мертв.

_Грязь, грязь, ужасная грязь… Осень в этом году омерзительная. Лужи хлюпают под ногами, мутная дождевая вода заливается в ботинки, но Джим не останавливается, он тупо бежит вперед, он знает, что опоздал, но остановиться не может. Полчаса назад в его дверь постучали. Какой-то очередной мальчишка из шайки Джеймса, рыжий, на вид лет тринадцать, прибежал, плакал, говорил невнятицу. Из всего сказанного Джим понял лишь, что брат в беде. Опять. Снова. Чертов псих._

_Лежащее в грязи тело выглядит совсем безжизненным, но Джим все еще сомневается. Он пытается поймать пульс, вспомнить все, что знает о реанимационных процедурах, но все без толку, все с самого начала было без толку. Джим опускается рядом, в грязь, и вытирает со лба пот. Вот и все, вот и нет его. От этой мысли внутри неприятно и горько царапает, а потом вдруг становится легко, как будто что-то правильное случилось._  
Не станет путаться под ногами. Не наломает дров. Теперь один. Хорошо. Спокойно.  
Радом кружком стоят сторонники, но что они могут без своего главаря? 

_\- Похороните его по-человечески, - Джим сует пачку смятых купюр одному из них, самому взрослому на вид. - Я не приду._

_Тот сглатывает, смотрит на эти баснословные для нищей Ирландии деньги и берет их дрожащей рукой. Дело сделано. За спиной тихо слышится «Лучше б ты сдох вместо него, мразь», но Джиму все равно._

\- А ты не пришел на похороны, - обиженно заметил Джеймс.

\- А они все-таки были? – Джим недоверчиво поднял бровь. – Впрочем, ты не мог пропустить такое событие, разумеется, были.

\- Вот именно, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Все, как полагается, - степенно ответил брат. - Просто гроб был пустой.

\- И никто не заподозрил? – вопрос был, в сущности, провокационным и крайне обидным.

\- Какая разница? – Джеймс пожал плечами. - Тех, кто знал наверняка, я убил. Чтобы никто не знал. Остальные – их дело. Они ничего не докажут. А ты неплохо устроился в Лондоне, - заметил он вдруг. - Забрал все деньги с нашего семейного счета, не так ли?

\- Мать умерла, и это мое наследство. Я не такой коммунист, как ты, - ровно ответил Джим. Руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.

\- Ты болтун и тряпка, - брезгливо бросил Джеймс.

\- А ты, конечно, настоящий революционер, - насмешливо парировал Джим. – Сидеть в черной хламиде, бормотать бред на латыни, читать всякий мистический бред – достойное дело! И свихнуться на этой благодатной почве в результате. Очень умно, нечего сказать.

Джеймс ничего не ответил. Он вдруг часто заморгал и начал тереть кончик носа.

\- Знаешь, я завидовал тебе, - глухо проговорил он. – А ты совсем в меня не верил, как я ни старался.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Джим, и в его голосе звучала лишь сухая констатация факта. Никакого сочувствия, никакой боли, никаких угрызений совести. Все было правильно.

_«Сегодня министерство внутренних дел обнародовало список ограничений, накладываемых на жителей Северной Ирландии, Шотландии, Уэльса… Мистер Холмс высказал прессе…»_

_\- Игра, Джеймс, - Джим выключил старый, еле живой радиоприемник. – Не задумывайся об этом так глубоко. Это все – политическая игра. Надо только принять правила и забраться на самый верх, а там уж… Там мы сделаем, как надо._

_\- Не хочу игр, хочу настоящего дела, без всей этой мути, - Джеймс мгновенно вспыхивает. Им по пятнадцать лет, и каждому хочется поскорее проявить себя. Вот только Джеймс предпочитает служить высоким идеалам, а Джим – себе._

_\- Не бывает так! Нельзя переть напролом, рога обломаешь, а то и череп проломишь…_

_\- И проломлю, если нужно, если из этого дело выйдет!_

_\- Ты идиот, Джеймс. Пока не поумнеешь, я не возьму тебя к нам._

_Зловещая, давящая тишина._

_\- И не надо. У меня будет своя компания, и пошел ты знаешь, куда?_

_\- Сам иди к черту._

_Джим пропустил тот момент, когда все разговоры с братом превратились в поток взаимных оскорблений. Теперь казалось, что так было всегда._

_Но ведь не всегда, нет. Когда-то они были лучшими друзьями, решившими делить жизнь напополам. Когда-то, очень давно, когда зимними вечерами искусственный снег падал на пряничный городок, заточенный в стеклянный шар.  
Как же давно._

\- Но это все в прошлом, - лицо Джеймса стало непроницаемо серьезным, только глаза блестели нездоровым блеском. - Я быстро всему учусь, братик, и готов признать, что относительно игр ты был полностью прав. И сегодня я докажу это, сегодня я поиграю с тобой.

\- Объясни, чего ты хочешь, - Джим смотрел в знакомые с детства и такие больные глаза и понимал, что Джеймс не услышит его: что-то окончательно повредилось в его мозгу.  
Теперь они оба стали пропащими людьми.

\- Твое место, дорогой мой, - пропел Джеймс. - Я хочу быть вместо тебя, - он начал ходить по комнате кругами. – Хочу твоих соратников, твое все. Весь этот год я следил за тобой. Ты много достиг, и я заберу это. Считай это местью или справедливым воздаянием, мне все равно... А потом я смогу провести обряд, тот, который планировал. И вся Британия будет в моих руках.

\- Поразительно, даже смерть не излечила тебя от страсти к этой ереси, - Джиму вдруг стало удивительно весело. Чем мне жить таким идиотом, лучше и правда умереть, думал он; как дурак, поверил в чужую смерть и не подумал даже, что планы могут быть не только у него самого.

\- Так вот зачем была эта подставная кончина с похоронами, - проговорил он сквозь смех. – Дьявол с обрядом, ты попросту наплевал на свои хваленые принципы и захотел стать мной. Проще ведь прийти на готовое, чем барахтаться самому, и ты выбрал самый легкий путь.

\- Не надо лжи, я не наплевал! - Джеймс громко, почти истерично саданул кулаком по столу. – Я верен им! Майкрофт Холмс будет наказан, а вслед за ним – и остальные мрази, и Родина будет свободна… Все будут свободны. Ты не веришь в этот обряд, а я верю, я почти был на той стороне, и это правда, все, что пишут в книгах – правда, просто никому не хватает смелости и веры признать это… Мне хватит. А Майкрофта я накажу даже дважды, - невпопад добавил он.

\- Дважды?.. Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Не скажу! – Джеймс громко, надсадно рассмеялся. – Не скажу-не скажу-не скажу, и не проси.

\- Тогда расскажи, как тебе вообще удалось незаметно следить за мной? – Джиму начинало казаться, что старательно отыгрываемое сумасшествие – фарс, как и несостоявшаяся смерть. Однако злить психопата - последнее, чего ему хотелось в данной ситуации.

\- Секрет прост, - Джеймс перестал хохотать и заговорил серьезно. - Ты потратил жизнь, чтобы стать ярким и заметным, а я – чтобы спрятаться. Я всегда был рядом, Джим, но ты не замечал меня. Так и в детстве случалось, не так ли? – его губы тронула легкая улыбка. – Ты был занят собой, своим блеском и величием, а я… Я был твоей тенью, - прикрыв глаза, он с видимым наслаждением продолжил:  
\- Я ждал момента, когда ты оступишься и упадешь. А сегодня ты упал, не так ли, Джимми? Эмоции, чувства – все это губит, правда? Это же настоящее падение – тратить себя на кого-то, летишь, как в черную дыру, только отдавая, ничего не получая взамен, разрушаясь, теряя бдительность… - Джеймс начинал бормотать совершеннейшую невнятицу.

\- Прекрати! Я не верю в твое безумие, можешь не стараться, - брезгливо и злобно процедил Джим.

\- Под твоим драгоценным подвалом есть прекрасный подземный ход, я лишь немного его расширил, - вдруг произнес Джеймс совершенно нормальным голосом, безо всякого аффекта. - Чуть не умер от смеха, слушая ваши идиотские теории. Скажи, ты нес этот бред, только чтобы твой кудрявый приятель почувствовал себя гением? Это хоть как-то оправдает тебя в моих глазах. Несильно, но все же. 

Сейчас Джим жалел, что не взял револьвер. Он представил, как наводит курок и стреляет Джеймсу прямо в голову, после чего наступает блаженная тишина. А что, если… Мориарти начал осторожно осматриваться в поисках оружия.

\- Вижу, ты начал скучать. Так и быть, вернемся к вопросам мести, - деловито заметил Джеймс. - Знаешь, как брат я понимаю твою боль. Хоть ты и не любил меня, тебе было тяжело узнать, что я погиб, это было очевидно. Веришь ли, даже растрогался немного, как увидел. Ты был такой бледный, и глаза красные-красные… И я готов компенсировать тебе это переживание. Прежде, чем рассчитаться за твои проступки, отомстим-ка Майкрофт вместе. Это будет моя первая месть ему.

Джеймс подошел к брату и обнял за плечи.  
\- Представь, что он почувствует, - горячо шептал он на ухо, - когда в его кабинете вдруг раздастся звонок, и незнакомый голос скажет ему, что его дорогой Шерлок через секунду взорвется, взлетит на воздух? Да, часть тротила я хранил здесь, для особого случая, и плохая новость состоит в том, что тебе, милый Джим, придется умереть с ним же. Но неважно, все неважно! Важно, что будет потом!

За дверью в кабинет раздались чьи-то осторожные шаги.

\- Входи, Шерлок, не стесняйся, - любезно предложил Джеймс.

\- Я же просил тебя не следить за мной! – выкрикнул Джим, когда за Холмсом с шумом захлопнулась дверь: благодаря хитрой механической системе теперь ее можно было открыть только извне, не изнутри.

Шерлок ничего не ответил: он был смертельно бледен и сосредоточен. В его глазах застыла безэмоциональная решимость идти до конца. 

Джеймс же продолжил распинаться:  
\- Сейчас я сделаю небольшой звонок Майкрофту и оставлю вас. Взрывчатка активизируется через сорок минут, так что можете продолжить то, что начали, - едко добавил он и потянулся к телефонному аппарату.

\- Сферы с шестеренками больше нет, Джеймс, - отчетливо произнес Холмс. - Есть только твоя и Майкрофта, а тебе ведь нужно три? Разумеется, в мире есть еще несколько подобных вещей, но я сделаю все, чтобы ты до них не добрался.

\- Что… Как? – Джеймс выронил трубку, обессиленно опустился в кресло и начал бессвязно заговариваться:  
\- Нет, мне нужно было именно три, только три, не больше и не меньше…

\- Час назад я был у Джима и разбил эту дрянь, - продолжил Холмс. - Я дурак, что не догадался сразу. Пять шестеренок, сфера, медь, собрать три штуки, расставить специальным образом… Довольно необычный символ власти. Власти через страх, если я правильно понял всю эту потустороннюю ересь. (5) Эти мистические учения… - он сдавлено усмехнулся. - Кто бы мог подумать, что бульварная книга может дать больше знаний, чем труды всех этих социалистических ослов? 

Джеймс рвано вдыхал и выдыхал, явственно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

\- Сдавайся, тебе же неинтересна власть без этих штук, да и тебе не получить ее. Посмотри на себя, ты же сумасшедший, - Шерлок неотрывно глядел в расширившиеся глаза напротив. – Тебе место в желтом доме, а не во власти.

\- Думаешь, если заговоришь мне зубы, взрывчатка не активируется? – на лице Джеймса заиграла ненормальная улыбочка. – О, нет. Вы взорветесь здесь. И я вместе с вами, - невыразимо быстро он достал из ящика стола гранату, вцепился в чеку и провозгласил:  
\- Смерть пришла. 

В ответ Шерлок молча достал пистолет и навел его на Джеймса.

\- О, хочешь проверить, кто окажется быстрее? – тот усмехнулся. – Давай, я не против, вот только времени у нас маловато…

\- Джеймс, - Джим резко поднялся со своего места. – Послушай меня, ты болен, я должен был раньше это понять и помочь тебе, а не играть тобой в революцию. Я утешал себя мыслью, что вся эта мистика – просто блажь, а не признак… Не признак того, что ты сходишь с ума.

\- Ты пытаешься заболтать меня, ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, - Джеймс хихикнул. – Как ты можешь мне помочь, ты же сам ненормальный. Что, будешь спорить?

В повисшей тишине слышалось, как по углам шебуршат мыши, как скрипит зажатая между пальцами чека гранаты, как дрожит револьвер в руках Шерлока. 

\- Не буду спорить, - Джим вдруг улыбнулся, широко и дико. – Не буду, потому что я и в самом деле ненормальный.

Далее все развивалось крайне быстро: Мориарти сделал резкий выпад вперед, и мертвой хваткой вцепился в руки, державшую гранату. Завязалась острая, отчаянная борьба.

\- Не смей, отдай, это мое, - бормотал Джеймс, вырываясь.

\- Нет, ты не получишь нас, я убью тебя позже, сам, своими руками… - шипел Джим, стараясь отобрать гранату и не дать дернуть за чеку.

В царившей неразберихе и шуме выстрел прозвучал почти неслышно. Джеймс вдруг резко выпустил гранату и повалился к ногам брата. Удивительно, что он все же не успел напоследок активизировать ее.

В нескольких шагах стоял Холмс. В его руках был небольшой пистолет.

\- Ты убил его, Шерлок, - пораженно произнес Джим, опускаясь рядом с телом на колени. – Это должен был сделать я. Я, слышишь? Я! Зачем ты влез? Это моя семья, это мой брат…

_Это уже было, осень, грязь, остановившееся сердце, неслышный пульс, бессильные попытки достучаться до чужого сознания. Вот только смерть в этот раз была настоящая.  
И пустота настоящая. _

_Только в самых укромных уголках памяти по-прежнему живет он - мальчишка пятнадцати лет по имени Джеймс, который корпит над странными книгами день и ночь. Он мечтает о тайном ордене, об обрядах посвящения, о той власти, что однажды окажется в его руках и принесет всем только добро._

_Джеймс терпеливо ищет подходящие символические объекты – он сразу решил, что это будут круглые настольные часы, обязательно старинные. Власть с помощью времени – в каком-то смысле власть над временем, не так ли? Без этого нельзя, никак нельзя, и никаких денег не жалко._

_А потом, в одном из каталогов антиквариата, он видит сферу, почти как из своего детства. Именно такую, как нужно – медную, идеально круглую, с пятью шестеренками внутри. Она стоит баснословных денег, но Джеймса не пугают трудности, к тому же нужно всего три сферы. Он делится своими мыслями с братом, но тот только смеется, тот всегда смеется… А потом покупает эту самую сферу из каталога. Безо всякой цели, просто чтобы пустить пыль в глаза, деньги-то есть. Джеймс никогда не понимал, как брат доставал все эти невозможные суммы, не понимал и завидовал.  
К тому же сфера не давала ему покоя ни днем ни ночью. Он узнал прочих владельцев, и вот совпадение – двое из них жили в Лондоне и занимали высокие посты в правительстве. В мерзком, подлом, вражеском правительстве._

_В этот момент Джейс окончательно сошел с ума. Безысходно, страшно, без надежды на излечение. Но, как ни странно, безумие помогло ему мыслить чрезвычайно здраво, без лишних эмоций. Брат ни за что не отдаст свою сферу, как эти, другие, из правительства. Значит, надо взять свое силой. Пусть даже путем временной смерти. Кто вообще решил, что умирать плохая примета?_

_Умирать хорошо, если потом воскреснуть и закончить начатое. Нужные слова уже давно написаны и заучены, осталось начертить круг, расставить три сферы треугольником, найти кровь какой-нибудь сговорчивой девицы – подружка дорогого братика как раз подойдет – и все получится._

_Обязательно._

_Бум._

(5) Число пять в каббале означает страх.


	8. Глава восьмая. Прощание

\- Поразительно. Он сумел в одиночку организовать и покушения, и этот взрыв… Просто поразительно.

Джим смотрел на мертвое тело брата обыденно, без положенных слез и вздохов, только нижняя чуть губа дрожала. Однако с колен он не поднялся, так и сидел, уставившись перед собой, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в пыльном неосвещенном углу.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на скорченную на полу фигуру и не понимал, искренне не понимал, что происходит. Джим не испытывал к брату особой любви, это очевидный факт. Живой Джеймс мешал ему, а душевной близости между ними определенно не было. К тому же, если бы не меткий выстрел Холмса, трупов в комнате было бы гораздо больше. Однако Джим не торопился выразить свою благодарность, он как будто злился на то, что его спасли.

Шерлок чувствовал себя без вины виноватым, и это усиливающееся ощущение было чрезвычайно раздражающим и тревожным.

\- Он же был сумасшедшим, - отрывисто проговорил Холмс, только чтобы заполнить паузу. - Совершеннейшим безумцем, причем опасным. Похоже на биполярное расстройство в острой стадии. Поверил в этот блеф про часы, и весь этот мистицизм... Ты же понимаешь, что у нас не было другого выхода?

\- Я понимаю, а ты не понимаешь, – сухо ответил Мориарти. - Это семейное дело, ты зря влез. Никогда больше не лезь в то, что касается меня, ясно?

\- Да какое, к чертям, семейное дело? – нервное напряжение дало о себе знать, и Шерлок вспылил. - Он бы взорвал нас!

Не говоря ни слова, Джим поднял взгляд на крикуна, и тот осекся на полуслове. В глазах Мориарти не было никакого выражения, они не были даже мертвыми и пустыми. Они были уничтоженными. Они были ничем.

Шерлока механически перевел взгляд на убитого Джеймса. «Хорошо, что лица толком не видно, - подумалось ему. – Ведь если б видно, и они близнецы, и эти глаза…» Он поежился.

Тем временем, часовой механизм бомбы мерно тикал, отсчитывая оставшиеся минуты жизни.

\- Джим, послушай, - осторожно начал Холмс, собрав всю деликатность, на которую только был способен, - нам надо уходить, иначе мы скоро взлетим на воздух. Искать тот лаз, что Джеймс приготовил для себя, нет времени. Я попробую прострелить замок.

Остаток пуль ушел на то, чтобы заставить механическую ловушку открыться и выпустить пленников. Мориарти был покорен, как марионетка: позволил поднять себя с колен и помочь подняться вверх, на свежий воздух. 

На кладбище было тихо и темно, только белая рубашка Джима выделялась ярким пятном.

\- Надо уйти подальше, - Шерлок попробовал и дальше вести за собой Мориарти, но тот резко отпрянул и пошел вперед, не оборачиваясь. Не слишком быстро, словно позволяя себя догнать.

Холмс выругался сквозь зубы и послушно пошел следом, чуть поодаль.

Они шли, в прямом смысле не разбирая дороги. Кладбищенские кресты сменились темными мрачными переулками, а затем и мощеными улицами, освещенными фонарями, однако Шерлок констатировал эти изменения исключительно механически. Ему было все равно, куда идти.

Джим молчал, и Шерлок не начинал разговора. Все, что мог, он уже сказал, а главное – сделал. 

\- Долго еще будешь за мной тащиться? Ты надоел мне, – резко и неожиданно бросил Мориарти. Судя по плотно сжатым губам, он больше не мог метаться в лабиринте собственных мыслей и отчаянно искал, на ком бы выместить свою злость.

Шерлок непонимающе нахмурился. То, что добрых слов он не услышит, было делом ясным, но к такой откровенно грубости он не был готов.

\- Думаешь, буду благодарить тебя за спасение? – Джим по-звериному оскалился. – Мечтаешь, что я с рыданиями кинусь к твоим ногам и начну их целовать, или как там в романах пишут? Неважно, впрочем. Не будет этого ничего, и не жди.

\- Я ничего не ждал, - сухо бросил Холмс, испытывая желания развернуться и уйти, бросив Мориарти одного на темной улице.

\- Если б я твоего брата у тебя на глазах застрелил, ты бы меня благодарил? – Джим вполне отдавал себе отчет, что брат был ему не так уж и дорог. Ему просто хотелось позлить Шерлока этим безусловным, формальным фактом.

От этого провокационного, лживого замечания самоконтроль окончательно оставил Шерлока.  
\- Если бы ситуация была зеркальна этой – безусловно, - холодно произнес он. – Если бы он заманил нас в ловушку, обвешал стены тротилом и держал в руках гранату, я был бы рад, если бы ты избавил меня от такого… родственника. Хотя, принимая во внимание твое мнение на этот счет, в зеркальной ситуации мы бы попросту не выжили. Ты бы не стал стрелять, если я верно понял твою позицию.

\- Вот значит, как, - Мориарти сжал руки в кулаки. Автора этих идеально логичных и правдивых измышлений хотелось стереть с лица земли.

\- Безусловно, так, - с издевательской покорностью сообщил Холмс. – А ты, насколько я могу судить, не испытываешь к своему брату никаких чувств, тебе просто обидно, что пистолет был не у тебя в руках, что ты оказался в роли спасаемого и, - он позволил себе ухмыльнутся, - должника.

Этого Джим снести не мог. Побелев, он произнес, цедя каждое слово:  
\- Убирайся прочь, пока я тебя не придушил. Вон.

\- Эта улица не принадлежит тебе, - спокойно констатировал Шерлок, - но я доставлю тебе это удовольствие.

Последнее слово было произнесено с таким выражением, что Мориарти стало мерзко. Как будто брезгливое «удовольствие» разом обесценило то немногое, что между ними было.

Холмс издевательски раскланялся и быстро ушел, не оборачиваясь.

***  
Шерлок прекрасно помнил, как добрался до дома. Никаких затмений разума и беспамятства, ничего даже смутно похожего на нормальное в таком исключительном случае нервное расстройство, он не испытал. Напротив, таким собранным и спокойным он давно не был: неспешно открыл дверь своим ключом, снял пальто, поколебавшись, решил, что утром вернет Джону его пистолет, после чего легко взбежал вверх по ступеням. Ступеней было ровно одиннадцать, Холмсу отчего-то казалось важным пересчитать их.

Шерлок заметил Майкрофта сразу, едва открыв дверь в свою комнату. Старший брат вальяжно сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.  
В том самом кресле, где сегодня сидел Джим.  
Где до сих пор висел его пиджак.

Старший Холмс подался вперед, навстречу, и тут Шерлока накрыло то самое беспамятство, которого он втайне боялся. Кажется, Майкрофт что-то говорил - беззвучно шевелил губами, как рыба, и только. Кажется, пытался в чем-то убедить своего никчемного младшего брата. Шерлок ничего не слышал, он неотрывно смотрел на забытый в кресле пиджак, и его голова разрывалась от тысячи обрывочных мыслей.

\- Ты меня слышишь? – кажется, Майкрофт осознал, что его игнорируют.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вздох и спросил то, о чем и так догадывался:  
\- Ты давно все знал, да? С самого начала?

\- Спокойно, не надо обвинений, - Майкрофт сжал губы в тонкую полоску. - Я узнал обо всем примерно тогда же, когда и ты, - выразительно посмотрев на брата, он добавил:  
\- Чуть раньше, учитывая, что часть времени ты потратил на глупые поступки. Пока ты развлекался, я успел выяснить следующее. У Джима Мориарти, с которым ты так мило заявился на место преступления, есть мертвый брат-близнец, о чем нам любезно сообщили наши ирландские друзья.

Шерлок поморщился от этой формулировки.

\- Но, учитывая обстоятельства, я предположил, что он мог быть не так мертв, как говорят документы, - продолжал старший Холмс. – Такие прецеденты уже бывали, правда, исключительно на местном уровне. Дальше все было делом техники, а именно - организовать наблюдение и следить, чтобы никто не пострадал. Никто, кроме Джеймса, разумеется.

\- Как долго вы следили за нами? – резко спросил Холмс.

\- С момента, как вы с Джимом удрали, - спокойно ответил Майкрофт.

\- Почему нас не арестовали? – допытывался Шерлок, логически понимая, что спрашивает не о том, о чем следовало бы. 

\- Я не позволил, - закономерный ответ.

\- Ты не подумал о том, что Джеймс мог бы меня убить? 

От этой в своем роде провокационной фразы старший Холмс несколько вышел из себя.

\- Это было практически исключено, - процедил он. - В моих интересах было, чтобы ты доиграл в свою игру до конца и посмотрел, чем все закончится. Вернее сказать, понял, чем обычно заканчиваются игры с преступниками, - добавил он чуть тише.

\- Все расследование было для этого, да? – Шерлок вдруг стало весело. Теперь, когда ему открылась вся схема, он мог только грубо посмеяться над собственной тупостью и неосторожностью. – Ты с самого начала знал, что эта революционная группа не представляет особой опасности, ты просто использовал ее. Использовал, чтобы показать мне, как бывает, когда связываешься с плохой компанией? Господи, Майкрофт, ты не размениваешься на мелочи, теперь я ясно это вижу.

\- Твоя жизнь – не мелочи. То, как ты ее проживаешь – не мелочи, - старший Холмс сжал поручни кресла так сильно, что пальцы побелели. - И я ничего не знал, веришь ты мне или нет.

\- Допустим, я верю, что ты ничего не знал, - Шерлок кивнул. – Но моя жизнь – это мое дело, не так ли?

\- И мое в том числе, ведь я твой старший брат, – Майкрофт так редко повышал голос, что любая фраза, произнесенная им чуть громче обычного, казалась криком. - Шерлок, ты очень умен, но тратишь себя не на то. Чему ты посвятил последние годы, чего ты за них достиг? Бросил колледж, даже не думаешь о продолжении образования, не работаешь, целые дни проводишь в этом склепе, ставишь никому не нужные опыты…

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они ненужные? – перебил Шерлок. - Ты же ничего не смыслишь в химии!

\- Я знаю, потому что смыслю в жизни, - с жаром доказывал Майкрофт. - Ты мог бы сделать карьеру, настоящую карьеру, блистательную карьеру. Ты мог бы стать знаменитостью, у тебя для этого есть все данные. Ты мог бы стать даже премьер-министром, и я не шучу. Но ты тормозишь свое развитие, тебе не хочется. А когда захочется, будет поздно.

\- А если мне никогда не захочется? – вкрадчиво и обманчиво спокойно спросил Шерлок. - Или захочется, но другого?

\- Позволь, чего? – старший Холмс пренебрежительно прищурился. - Играть в революционера-сыщика в компании своего приятеля, или кто он там тебе уже? 

Произнесенная Майкрофтом фраза стала последней каплей, после которой Шерлок сорвался так, как не позволял себе никогда в жизни:  
\- Вот это точно не твое дело, - отрывисто произнес он. - Я провожу время, с кем хочу и в той форме, которая устраивает нас обоих. А теперь молчи и слушай меня, - рваный вдох. - После всего, что ты сделал, я не желаю видеть тебя в этом доме. Мне не нужны твои подачки, мне не нужен доступ к твоему банковскому счету, мне не нужно от тебя ничего. Я поздравляю, ты получил от этой игры, что хотел: избавил страну от революции, проучил глупенького младшего брата, спас свою карьеру. Браво! А теперь оставь меня. Спасибо за то, что так высоко меня ценишь. Спасибо, но мне этого не нужно, и тебе не заставить меня жить, как ты. Каждое утро вставать, одевать опостылевший костюм, прислуживаться, идти на компромиссы, лгать… Спасибо, но лучше я останусь в своих четырех стенах с никому не нужными опытами.

В ответ на эту яростную тираду Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся:  
\- Ты просто мальчишка, Шерлок. Самовлюбленный максималист. Дай Бог, чтобы у тебя подольше была возможность оставаться таким. 

\- Тебе просто хочется так думать, - Шерлок уже жалел, что наговорил немало лишнего.

\- Нет, - Майкрофт невесело покачал головой. - Это просто тебе удобнее видеть во мне врага. Но, что бы ты ни думал относительно моего сердца, оно есть и оно живое. И оно болеет за тебя. Надеюсь, однажды ты захочешь меня увидеть. Прощай.

Он поднялся с кресла и взял свой зонт-трость, собираясь уходить.

\- Что будет с Джимом? – негромко спросил Шерлок. После всего сказанного ему было до странного неуютно: будто он высказал свою душу целиком, и теперь там осталась одна пустота.

\- Скажи ему, чтобы уехал на время. Желательно - навсегда, - Майкрофт замер на пороге. - У него могут быть крупные неприятности.

Шерлок в ответ лишь кивнул.   
Тихий хлопок двери известил его о том, что брат покинул квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

***  
Время для Шерлока текло странно. Оно словно отсутствовало: время суток, дни недели – все эти определения потеряли смысл. Существовал один только длинный, бесконечно длинный серый осенний вечер, в котором Холмс находился уже… Самым верным словом казалось «вечность». Холм, впрочем, упрямо пытался пересчитывать прожитые сутки, повинуясь новой привычке вести всему счет. Но время текло, подобно воде, не позволяя себя рассчитать.

На второй – или уже четвертый, или десятый? – день затворничества в комнату Шерлока осторожно постучал Джон.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что не вовремя, но… - он мялся на пороге, не решаясь зайти. - У тебя не найдется минутки?

\- Что? – Холмс рассеянно сощурился. - Ах, да. Точно. Я должен вернуть тебе пистолет. Прости, что не сделал этого раньше, я… забыл. Спасибо тебе, он очень меня выручил.

\- Вообще-то я не за пистолетом, - Уотсон изобразил неловкость и продолжил:  
\- У меня в среду тест по химии, и я не уверен, что понимаю некоторые аспекты. Я знаю, ты в этом деле мастер. Может, поможешь мне, если ты не слишком занят?

\- Тест по химии? – удивленно переспросил Шерлок. Он искренне не понимал, как людей могут волновать такие простые обыденные вещи. Как они могут есть, пить, дышать, после того, как практически на их глазах произошло такое?

Холмс внимательно посмотрел на Джона и вдруг понял, что тот безыскусно блефует. Ему не нужна помощь по химии, он сам прекрасно все знает. Уотсону просто не хочется, чтобы Шерлок был в одиночестве. Кажется, так и должны поступать друзья: следить, чтобы ты не оставался один.

Однако Холмс слишком привык жить без друзей, и первым порывом было сказать, что сиделка не требуется. Вторым – что изображать беспомощность дано не всем, и Уотсон точно не из числа этих счастливцев. Третий порыв оказался настолько не похожим на первые два, что Шерлок неожиданно для себя последовал ему.

\- Нет, сегодня я совершенно свободен. Спрашивай, чего ты там хотел.

Наверное, он и в самом деле устал быть один.

\- Отлично, - Уотсон раскрыл конспекты и сел рядом с Холмсом. – Вот смотри, третья задача из раздела С…

За окном светило мягкое осеннее солнце, и пейзаж был вовсе не похож на привычный серый морок.

***  
Забытый пиджак Джима по-прежнему висел на кресле неприкосновенным.   
Жизнь вокруг становилась все яснее, мрак постепенно рассеивался, но черный пиджак оставался на спинке кресла как напоминание. Временами он казался Шерлоку похожим на черную дыру, которая сводила на нет все усилия, все стремление к нормальной жизни. 

Было очевидно: пиджак необходимо вернуть владельцу, и чем раньше это случится, тем скорее придет настоящее выздоровление. Вот только Холмсу вовсе не хотелось быть здоровым. Он успел полюбить темноту, высасывающую из него душу. Только присутствие Джона и его планомерные попытки расшевелить соседа удерживали Шерлока от окончательного и беспросветного погружения в безумие.

И все же, пиджак нужно было вернуть. Скорее, как можно скорее.

\- Я знала, что ты придешь, - шепнула Ирэн, увидев Холмса на пороге гадательного салона две недели спустя после известных событий. – Но зря ты это затеял. Тебе не стоит видеть его таким.

\- Я должен, - настаивал Шерлок. - Мне надо передать ему кое-что.

\- В таком случае, не буду задерживать, - Адлер сделала шаг назад, освобождая проход. – Джим у себя.

Кабинет Мориарти был таким же, как прежде: темная мебель, приглушенный свет, сфера с шестеренками на рабочем столе. 

…И только переступив порог, Шерлок вспомнил, что забыл проклятый пиджак дома.

\- Смотрите-ка, кто пожаловал, - хозяин был насмешлив и раздражителен.

\- Здравствуй, Джим, - Шерлок привычно сел на противоположный стул.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – Джим смотрел немигающими, почти змеиными глазами, и от их пронзительного взгляда в протопленном помещении становилось холодно.

\- Хотел вернуть тебе пиджак, но оставил его у себя. Глупо вышло, прости.

Мориарти криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- В таком случае, оставь его себе на добрую и долгую память. И если это все, что ты хотел…

\- Нет, не все, - Холмс резко перебил его. - Майкрофт сказал, что тебе лучше убраться из Лондона. На тебя явно собираются открыть охоту, уж не знаю, кто именно.

В ответ на это предупреждение Джим резко рассмеялся лающим, больным смехом. Совсем как его покойный брат:  
\- Что ты говоришь! «Майкрофт сказал»! – передразнил он. - Извини, но для меня это не повод рушить старые связи и бросать все. Я никуда не поеду.

\- Ты рискуешь своей недешевой жизнью, - механически бросил Шерлок, не понимая до конца, чего именно желает: унизить или польстить.

Мориарти устало провел ладонью по лицу, будто стряхивая с себя призрака Джеймса и негромко произнес:  
\- Веришь ли, теперь она мне вовсе не дорога. И это грустно, Шерлок, потому что мне нечего больше предложить тебе. Скучно играть, когда не дорога даже собственная шкура.

Холмс стиснул зубы. Правдивость этих слов ранила в душе что-то очень тонкое и хрупкое. Наверное, Майкрофт бы называл это красивым вычурным словом «взаимопонимание».

\- Скажи, ты уверен, что убил верного близнеца? – вдруг спросил Джим светским тоном. Настолько холодным и незаинтересованным, что Шерлок не сразу понял суть вопрос.

\- Что? – только и смог спросить он.

\- Ты понимаешь, не прикидывайся глупцом, - Джим тонко улыбнулся и сразу же нахмурился. Казалось, будто две личности в нем поочередно сменяли друг друга.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты ошибся. Прицел тебя подвел, и ты убил… меня, - сбивчиво бормотал он. - И оставил Джеймса, плохого близнеца.

Шерлок побелел. Разумеется, он ни секунды не поверил в то безумие, что был вынужден слушать. Но Джим… Неужели он и в самом деле поверил? Поверил и потерял свой блистательный разум.

\- Ты же знаешь эту бредовую теорию, что из двух близнецов всегда один хороший, а один плохой? - голос Мориарти внезапно стал грубоватым и заносчивым. - У нас с Джеймсом это не сходилось, мы оба были плохими. О, мы были теми еще засранцами!..

Отсмеявшись, он коротко добавил:  
\- А теперь остался я один. Получается, что я плохой в квадрате. Это же логично, не так ли? Я знаю, ты любишь загадки в квадратах…

\- Нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы это было логичным, а потому подтасовываешь факты, - заспорил Холмс. – Ты знаешь, что объективно неправ, но готов пойти на все, чтобы быть правым, понимаешь?

Но Мориарти уже не слышал его:  
\- Джим и Джеймс, кого бы выбрать? Оба имени хороши. Пожалуй, оставлю оба. Да, так будет лучше всего.

Он замолчал, выстукивая по деревянному столу странный сбивчивый ритм.

«Его сердцебиение», - догадался Холмс, не решаясь нарушать молчание. Он просто слушал этот бесконечно неправильный ритм.

\- Шерлок, ты еще здесь? – внезапно спросил Джим слабым голосом. – Прости, я задумался. Тебе уже пора. Я провожу тебя.

Они снова шли вдвоем по темному коридору, пропахшему сладкими духами Ирэн и сигаретным дымом. Они молчали, потому что одному нечего было сказать, а второй был слишком безумен, чтобы говорить.

Но у самой двери Джим вдруг посмотрел на Шерлока тем самым прежним взглядом, хитрым и оценивающим. 

\- Кажется, я опять загнал тебе в угол, - пропел он, и в этот момент Холмс заметил, что пути к выходу и в самом деле перекрыты. 

Мориарти прижал его к стенке у вешалки с верхней одеждой, не давая никому шанса разглядеть их пусть даже случайно.

\- Я не позволю ему забрать себя целиком, слышишь? – шептал Джим. – Я уеду, я заставлю его, и когда-нибудь мы снова сыграем с тобой. Не вместе, друг против друга, и это будет страшно весело. 

\- Обещаешь? – Шерлок редко чувствовал себя на свой юный возраст, на эти бездумные проклятые девятнадцать лет, когда просишь невозможного и требуешь нелепых клятв. Однако сейчас был именно такой случай.

\- Да, - Джим кивнул. - А ты обещай, что подготовишься к нашей встрече, как следует, и не разочаруешь меня.

\- Обещаю, - сдавленно пообещал Холмс. Мориарти снова не давал шанса одуматься.

\- Вот и славно, - он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Шерлока долгим взглядом. – А это тебе на прощание, чтобы помнил о своем слове.

С этими словами Джим поднялся на мыски начищенных туфель и осторожно поцеловал Холмса в лоб. Как покойника.

***  
В тот вечер Шерлок вернулся домой лишь под утро, совершенно простуженный и почти в бреду. Он так никому и не рассказал о том, что провел всю эту дождливую октябрьскую ночь на кладбище для бедняков района Уайтчепел, у глубокой ямы, похожей на свежую могилы. На месте этой ямы прежде располагался подземный скит, в котором им с Джимом суждено было умереть. 

От судьбы, как известно, уйти нельзя. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Шерлоку Холмсу в ту проклятую ночь. 

Позднее он изменил свое мнение, несколько раз избежав предначертанного. 

Позднее, много позднее, когда на основе юношеской догадливости Шерлок разработал свой знаменитый дедуктивный метод, когда Джон из надоедливого соседа превратился в проверенного временем друга, когда Майкрофт первым пришел мириться после двухлетнего обоюдного молчания, и Шерлок назвал его не по имени, а просто - брат.

Раз за разом избегая своей судьбы и избавляя Лондон от преступников, Шерлок Холмс превратился в местную знаменитость, как и мечтал его амбициозный старший брат. Он больше не носил дешевых пальто, и его белые рубашки всегда были аккуратно отглажены. Он стал хищным, беспринципным и очень смелым. Его любили многие, и столь же многие ненавидели.

Однако ни те, ни другие не знали главного секрета знаменитого частного детектива мистера Холмса: все эти годы он ждал того, кто не был похож ни на одного из живущих людей, за вычетом его самого. Того, чей старомодный черный пиджак до сих пор хранился в самом дальнем углу шкафа. Того, кто обещал прийти и поиграть с ним. Вернее, против него.

…И однажды Шерлок дождался.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
